Princess of Italy
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: The Anubis gangs has a few secrets. What happens when someone gets a call that they need to go back home? Everyones secret is out in the open. FABINA,PEDDIE,JARA,AMFIE and MOY
1. Chapter 1

Nina pov  
I was getting ready to go to school. My phone rang I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nathalia" a familiar voice said.

"Uncle Tony!" I exclaimed.

"We have a problem princess" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your father wants you back home" he said.

"I can't just leave school without questions being asked" I said.

"You know you have no choice" he said.

"I know. Can I bring my friends?" I asked.

"Sure. If you want you can bring them" he grumbled. He never liked the idea of  
me having people over.

"Thank you" I said then hung up, if your confused I'll explain.

My name is Nathalia Maria Martin and I'm the princess of Italy (AN: I don't know  
if Italy has princesses. But just go with it)

My parents aren't dead. Their alive. Eddie is my brother. And Mr. Sweet isn't  
his dad. He's his adopted dad.

Eddie and I are twins. At one point my parents had to let one of us go. They put  
him in an adoption center and when he was nine they took him back home. Anyway I  
am kept a secret from most people.

My hair is actually a natural brown and so is Eddie's. My eyes are also brown  
but I wear contacts. He chose not to.

Patricia is the only one in the house who knows about us. She meet Eddie once  
when she was in Italy. They kinda hit it off and when she left and had to come  
home he got so mad at her. So they broke up.

Patricia recognized me when I first came here. So that's why she was so mean to  
me. But she warmed up to me and Eddie too. It's so sweet. I want her to be my  
sister in law so much.

Her and Eddie are meant to be. Patricia also has a secret of her own she's the  
Princess of Greece (again just go with it).

I have no idea why I'm going home. I went down to the dining room and stood at  
the front of the table.

"We're going to Italy!" I said happily.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"Because I said so" I said. Eddie looked at me concerned. Patricia just gave a  
small glance.

"Sounds fun" Mara said. Joy nodded. Eddie dragged me upstairs.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I have no idea" I said. He sighed. We both know we never would go home unless  
something was going on.

"It'll be ok" I said. He nodded and hugged me. We then both went downstairs.  
Fabian grabbed my hand and took me to the hallway. I mean what is this grab the  
princess day.

"Nina I love you but are you in love with Eddie?" he asked.

"No way" I said.

"Then what did you guys go do?" he asked.

"It'll make sense when we go to Italy" I said. He sighed. I kissed him.

"You believe me?" I asked. He nodded. We then event to join our friends. Amber  
was snapping at Jerome for being an idiot. I shook my head.

"Hey Martin!" Jerome said.

"What Jerome?" I sighed.

"Does Victor know we're going during the middle of the school year?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Jerome" I said.

"What are you gonna do if he says no? Throw him in jail" Jerome joked. Eddie,  
Patricia and I shared a knowing glance.

"Something like that" I said calmly.

On the inside I was laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews and favorites and subscriptions! I dont speak any lanuage other than english so i am using google translate. If I'm wrong I'm sorry! Here is another chapter.**

* * *

**Nina pov**

The next day we were going to Italy. Everyone had packed their bags.

"Nina, how long is this flight?" Amber asked.

"About 2 and a half hours" I said.

"I don't do anything less the first class" she said.

"How's a private jet?" I asked.

"Thats good" she said. I smiled and we went outside. A limo was waiting. Everyone looked surprised. The driver opened the door.

"Ciao Principessa Nina" he said quietly.

"Ciao" I smiled. Everyone got in. What surprised me was Alfie didn't stuff his face with the food that was in there. He ate pretty classy. I didn't know he knew how to eat properly.

Amber was on her phone talking in Spanish quickly. Jerome looked at her concerned. Amber then hung up and sighed. I laid in Fabian's arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Je t'aime. Je tiens à vous dire qui je suis si mal, mais je ne peux pas." he breathed into my hair. I think he thought I wouldn't pick that up.

He said "I love you. I want to tell you who I am so badly but I just can't." he said.

What does he mean who he is? Who is he? I just let it go. Maybe he'll explain later. If not then maybe I'll use force. But I would never hurt him. We got to the airport.

We did the whole security check thing. Amber had some problems with her jewelry. She ended up yelling at some people in English then it switched to Spanish. Whatever she said the people got nervous.

After that we got on the private jet my parents sent. It was so comfy. All the couples sat together.

Eddie and Patricia were cuddled together listening to music. I smiled a little then looked out the window.

I'm coming home.

**Amber pov**

I really wanna go to Italy. I haven't been since I was about five. I was such a cute little princess. I hung out with the king and queen's daughter.

Princess Nathalia. She was so nice. I remember Jerome was also there. I bet your confused so I'll explain.

I'm Princess Ámbar(Amber in Spanish) Noa Millington of Spain. Jerome is my brother. He is my long lost brother. Grr. I wish he stayed lost.

His "father" was the one who told him. And yes Poppy is my sister. I think she is at our palace.

Anyway I'm really excited to go to Italy. But I'm kinda wondering why we're going and how Nina can afford this? Isn't she on scholarship. I rested my head on Alfie's shoulder.

Then I drifted into sleep.

**Nina pov**

I started to see Italy! I got so excited. The plane soon landed. I squealed an Amber squeal.

"Shut up, Martin" Jerome said. I apparently woke him up.

"Shut up, Jerome. Leave her alone" Fabian said wrapping his arm around me. I stuck my tongue out at Jerome. He stuck his tongue out at me. I made a face and then stood up.

We all got out of the plane. Another limo took us to the palace. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Ok, Martin. What's going on?" Jerome asked.

"I am Nathalia princess of Italy. Eddie is my brother" I said. Jerome nodded.

"I have a confession" Amber said.

"Do not" Jerome warned.

"I am Princess Amber of Spain and Jerome is my brother" Amber said. Jerome put his head back. Mara, Joy and Alfie shared a glance.

"Joy, Alfie and I are the prince and princesses of the Jamaica" Mara said (pretending remember).

"Well I'm princess of Greece" Patricia admitted. Mick and Fabian shared a glance.

"Want me to say it?" Mick asked.

"I don't care" Fabian said.

"Fabian and I are princes of France" Mick said (pretending). I looked at my boyfriend then kissed him.

"Prince charming" I murmured in his ear. He smiled then kissed me.

I think I like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx 4 reviews, favorites and subscriptions. Im so happy u guys like it because i was kinda worried about that.**

* * *

**Nina pov**

I got out of the limo first. People started taking all of our bags and stuff. Everyone got out looking amazed except for Eddie and Patricia of course.

"Il principe e la principessa sono tornati!" someone yelled (Translation: The Prince and Princess are back!). Eddie and I smiled. Patricia shook her head. I tugged on my hair and the fake blonde went away. I was my normal dark brunette again!

"Ninas hotter as a brunette!" Alfie said. Amber slapped his arm. He smiled then kissed her. Amber got less mad. We all went inside. I heard a lot of people say princess. A servant came up and offered us drinks.

"Orange juice?" Jerome asked.

"It is morning" I said. The servant gave Patricia a special drink. Her favorite. A cappuccino. She smiled.

"Why did they give you that?" Joy asked.

"I may have spent my whole summer here once" Patricia said.

"Wait so you knew Eddie before you came to Anubis?" Mara asked.

"We are engaged" Patricia muttered.

"What?" Amber asked spitting out her orange juice. On Alfie no less.

"Sorry beau" she said.

"It's fine" Alfie said. Amber turned to Patricia.

"Engaged?" she asked.

"Yes" Patricia said.

"Which country are you guys ruling?" Amber asked.

"We don't know. I hope he agrees to let me take _my_ throne" Patricia said.

"I think we should be here" Eddie said. It got quiet.

"Awkward" Joy mumbled.

"Nathalia!" a voice exclaimed. Mom. She came down to greet us. She hugged Eddie and I.

"Hello" mom said to my friends in her newfound Italian accent. It used to be American.

"Nathalia show them their rooms" she said.

"Yes mom" I said. I motioned for the gang to come with me.

"Patricia your room is still the same" I said to her.

"Ok" she said. Then her and Eddie slipped in there and shut the door.

"Amber this is your room" I said showing her a very pink room. She squealed and went in.

"Alfie yours is across from Ambers" I said. He went in his. Then I showed everyone else there room until it was only Fabian and I.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Right next to me" I said showing him his room. He wrapped his arms around me then kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Treasuring the princess" he said simply. I blushed.

"You sweet" I said. It was his turn to blush.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

I am one happy princess.

**Eddie pov**

Patricia and I are having a make out session. It acutally started out as a fight. But she kissed me and we "fell" on her bed. I made sure the door was locked. Her legs are wrapped around me. She suddenly pulled away.

"Eddie" she said as I kissed up her neck. She moaned as I bit it.

"Yes, baby" I said.

"Will you please give your throne to Nina and come help me rule?" she asked.

"Anything for you" I said into her neck. She kissed me. Did she just seduce me into giving in?

I will say that was well played.

**Nina pov**

After everyone got seddled into their rooms we decided to go sight seeing. We all met in the main corridor. The head of security came over.

"Princess it might not be safe" he said.

"Just give me some security" I said simply. He sighed.

"Whatever you want princess" he said. I nodded. Patricia and Eddie looked kinda jumpy. All of us went outside.

"Is there going to be a lot of walking?" Joy asked.

"Yes" I said. Amber and Joy groaned.

"I'll carry you" Mick said to Joy.

"Ok" she said fliritly. I shook my head as we got out of the palace grounds. We got in a car which took us to town. Amber and Joy sprung to the shops. Mick and Alfie groaned but followed. Mara wanted to look at some art museum. She dragged Jerome with her. He looked bored already. Fabian and I laughed. I looked at Patricia and Eddie. They were making out.

People started to turn heads when they saw us. I smiled and waved. Patricia and Eddie got hungry.

Actually Eddie got hungry but Patricia just went with Eddie to get away from the people. They went into some fancy restuaraunt. So Fabian and I are alone. We held hands and I rested my head on his shoulder.

The cameras started to become more. Paparazzi, tourist and people who live here. Just great. Fabian covered me.

"Princess, who is your boyfriend?" Someone asked in bad english.

"That is Prince Fabian of France" someone else screamed. I kept my head down. Fabian's arm wrapped around my arms and pulled me close. Security started pushing people away. That just made people more agressive. Security got over powered. I felt something stab in my arm. I could feel blood going down. I heard whistles and shouts. People backed away. Soldiers.

"We need to go princess" head of security said gesturing towards a limo. Fabian and I got in. Soldiers slammed the door.

"What about our friends?" I asked the head of security.

"They are back at the castle" he said. I nodded and laid on Fabian's chest. His hand ran over my new gash.

"Oh my god" he murmered. The other guy in there with us handed us a first aid kit. Fabian cleaned out the gash and waited for the bleeding to die down. Then he put on a bandage. Not a bandaid and bangage because this thing is huge. Huge gash.

Who would have wanted to cut me like that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks 4 the love. I really means a lot that u like this.**

* * *

**Nina pov**

We got to the castle. Fabian didn't release his grip on me. The driver helped me out of the car. Security had doubled. I could see paparazzi. They were screaming in English and Italain. I ignored them as usual. I got safetly inside the castle. The doors shut loudly and got locked. Fabian's grip loosened a little. He kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. Amber came down one of the large golden staircases. She was in a swimsuit.

"How do I look?" she asked doing a pose.

"Great" I said. It was a pink bikini that had ruffles on the top.

"Great Eddie told us about a pool and hot tub so were all going" she said.

"We'll come too we just need to change" I said gesturing to Fabian.

"Kk" Amber said going to the pool. Fabian and I went to change. My room felt weird somehow. It felt like someone had been through my stuff. I know maids do but this felt different.

All my stuff was there it just felt weird. I went into my huge closet and changed into a gold swimsuit. I put my hair in a high ponytail then went to Fabian's room. He changed into swim trunks. He has abs.

"Let's go" he said going out first.

"You don't know where your going" I said.

"I'll wing it" he said getting farther down the hall. I shook my head and caught up to him. I showed him where the pool was. Everyone was at outdoor pool. We have indoor and outdoor. Amber and Joy were sun tanning on the lounge chairs. The guys were splashing in the pool and Patricia and Mara were in the hot tub. Fabian jumped in the pool. He got water on Joy. She screamed.

"Fabes!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Joy" Fabian called. She started to mutter under her breath. A servant offered drinks. Amber got a smoothie. I got in the hot tub with Mara and Patricia. Patricia had on a purplish bikini. Mara had on a peacock one.

"Hey Nins" Patricia said. Her engagement ring gleamed in the sun. I'm shocked she has it on actually. Mara was stealing glances at Jerome. I heard Amber squeal. Alfie had hugged her and he was wet. She flipped. I shook my head and got out of the hot tub.

"I'll get a towel" I said.

"Thanks Nins" Amber said. I went to a closet near my room. I got the towel down.

"Hello Nathalia" a voice said. I turned around. Aubrey! My old best friend.

"Hi Aubrey. What are you doing here?" I asked. No one can get in the palace unless they have been invited in. There's no way my parents let her in.

"Just stopped by to see a good friend" she said grabbing my wrist. She was smiling but I could see in her eyes she was angry. I smiled trying to figure out what her problem was. Her eyes wandered to the security cameras. They can here our whole conversation.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Just did" she said. Another person walked up. My ex.

"Hi Nathalia" he said. I was about to scream guards. Caleb, my ex put his hand on my neck.

"You scream I will kill you by jabbing your preassure point" he said through a fake smile.

"Fine" I said. Caleb picked me up and took me to my room. Aubrey followed. Caleb sat me on a chair. Aubrey stuffed some blankets under the door so the sound couldn't be picked up in the hallway.

"What do you want?" I asked them crossing my arms.

"It's seems your the heir to the throne" Aubrey said.

"Yea" I said.

"We want that throne" she continued.

"I'm not giving it up" I said.

"We'll see" she said. Caleb got closer to me.

"Nina, we will be back just remember what we said" he warned. Aubrey opened the door.

"Let's go before it gets suspicious" she said. Caleb got up and went to join the traiter. They left. I slowly rose from my bed then went to the pool. Now they had gotten everyone in the pool including Amber and Joy. I threw the towel down then jumped in.

"No complaints Amber?" I asked.

"No, Nins" she said. Patricia screamed. We all looked at her. Eddie was laughing.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Popped up from the water" Patricia said. I flicked some water in his face. He splashed some at me. I spit out the water.

"I'm gonna kill you" I said.

"Catch me if you can" he said before going in the water. Oh I'm gonna find him. I went under and swam around. I caught something. A leg. Some emerged from the water. I got out too. Eddie. He was coughing.

"Accidenti Nina" he said (Translation: Damn Nina).

"Ti voglio bene" (Translation: Love ya) I said. He shook his head. Water flung from his wet hair. It got on Patricia.

"Slimeball" she said. She pushed him. I noticed there was no ring on her left hand.

"Where's your ring?" I asked.

"While you were gone I put it in my bedroom" she said. I nodded. A servant came outside.

"Principessa Nathalia! Il Principe Eddison! Perché tu ei tuoi amici una tale confusione? Si cena presto!" (Translation: Princess Nathalia! Prince Eddison! Why are you and your friends such a mess? You have dinner soon!) she exclaimed.

"Scusa," (Translation: Sorry) Eddie and I said. She shook her head and went in. Everyone looked at us for explaination.

"We have dinner soon" I said. We all got out of the pool and got ready for dinner. I took a bath then changed into a dress. Everyone was ready and went downstairs in about an hour except for Patricia. I have no idea what she is doing.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked Eddie.

"She had to straighten her hair" he said. I nodded. About five minutes later I heard a scream. Patricia ran downstairs to where we were waiting for her. She looked panicked.

"What?" Eddie asked worridly.

"My engagement ring is gone" she said.

Uh oh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Patricia pov**

"It's gone?" he asked. I nodded. He started cussing very fast in Italian. Everyone awkwardly waited.

"Eddie calm down. We'll find it" I said.

"It's a ring, Patricia! It could be hidden anywhere" he said.

"I know but who would steal from us?" I asked.

"I don't know" he sighed.

"Relax and we'll find it later" I said. He nodded. His and Nina's parents came down the stairs. Nina went to hug her father.

"Daddy" she said. I smiled a little. We all went into the dining room. A feast. So much food. Jerome and Alfie stuffed their faces. I twirled my pasta.

"Patricia, where is your ring?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"It's gone" I murmered.

"You lost it?" she asked.

"No. I put it in the jewerly box and when I came back it wasn't there" I said. She got quiet. I nodded. After dinner was over we all crashed in the media room. It's so cool in there.

We watched Amazing spider man **(AN: I WANNA SEE THAT MOVIE SOOOO BAD)** Jerome and Alfie laid on the couch. They ate too much. Nina laid in Fabian's arms and they listened to music. Mara watched Jerome. Amber was talking on her phone. Eddie and I actually watched the movie. My head is rested on his shoulder. He kissed me.

"Watching the movie" I said pulling away. He pouted.

"Aww Peddie moment. I still haven't made you guys a scrapbook. What have I been doing? I love Peddie. Alfie why didn't I make Peddie a scrapbook?" Amber said. I shook my head.

Oh Amber.

**Nina pov**

Fabian and I cuddled up. A servant came in.

"Principe Eddison, la Principessa Nathalia. Tuo padre vuole vederti" she said (Translation: Prince Eddison, Princess Nathalia. Your father wishes to see you). Eddie and I got up. We went to our fathers study. He looked nervous.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked. He faintly smiled at me.

"I got some threats about you guys. They said they were going to kill the heirs to the throne" he said.

"That's why were back?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. Eddie looked a little peeved. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"It's fine Nina" dad said.

"No. Someone's out to get us" I said.

"Nina, have I ever let anything hurt you?" he asked.

"No daddy" I sighed.

"And that won't change" he said. I nodded. He then said we can go. Eddie and I left.

"You think they'll get to us?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Not a chance. I do not think so" he said.

"But what if they do manage it?" I asked.

"Then we fight until the end" he said. I sighed. I can only hope. I went to my bedroom. I laid on my bed face first. I felt something get on the bed next to me. Someone turned me over. Fabian.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone is out to kill me" I said. He kissed my forehead. I shed a few tears.

"It'll be ok" he said.

"I just don't know" I said.

"Tomorrow we can just hang out. You and Me" he said.

"Ok" I agreed.

"It's gonna be ok" he said.

I hope so.

**Patricia pov**

Eddie came back to the media room. He seemed annoyed.

"Let's go to my room" he whispered in my ear. I got up and we walked to his room. When we were both inside he shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said sitting on the bed. I sat next to him. I started to poke him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stop touching me" he said. I poked him harder.

"Tell me" I said.

"No" he said grabbing my wrist. I started poking him with my feet. He sighed then got me to lay down on the bed. He sat on ME. His BUTT.

"Get off me" I said swatting at him.

"No" he said. I gave him puppy dog eyes. He bent down and kissed me. I pulled him closer and rolled him off of me. Once he was off he held me closer. He held me by the waist. It got kinda R rated after that. I won't get in detail.

Let's say we had fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Patricia pov**

I woke up in Eddie's arms the next morning. A maid had pulled back the curtains. The light was blinding but slimeball sleep through. I poked him.

"Eddie" I said in his ear. He moaned and rolled over.

"Eddie get up" I said. He laid there.

"Pancakes" I said.

"Where are the pancakes?" he asked stretching.

"I dunno. Maybe their downstairs" I said getting up.

"Let's go then" he said grabbing my hand. I shook my head as he dragged me downstairs. There were infact pancakes in the kitchen where breakfast was set up. They had made Eddie his own pancake tower. He sat down at the bar and ate it. Were the first one's up. I got a omelette and bacon. Eddie was digging through his pancake tower. I took some of the whipped cream and put it on his nose.

"Cute" he said. I smiled. Nina and Fabian made their way downstairs.

"Morning" Nina said.

"Morning" I said.

"Eddie?" she asked. Eddie waved at her. Nina shook her head and got breakfast. Her and Fabian sat next to each other.

"I ran out of pancakes" Eddie said. I looked at him. He had eaten everything except for the design on the plate.

"Get some fruit" I said.

"How about bacon?" he asked.

"You are not having a heart attack on me Eddison" I said. He rolled his eyes at his first name and got bacon. Fabian and Nina finshed.

"Don't bother us because we want to spend the day alone" Nina said.

"Ok and I'll tell the others" I said. She nodded and they left. Their so happy together.

It's kinda mushy.

**Nina pov**

Fabian and I went into my room. I laid in his arms. He kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"How about kiss?" I asked. He nodded and bent down. We kissed for a really long time. I eventually pulled away.

"I'll be right back" he said getting up.

"Kk" I said. He left the room. I sighed and took out my phone.

"Nathalia" a voice said. I looked up. Aubrey.

"Tick tock" she said.

"I can't give you the throne" I said.

"Why?" she asked. I could tell she was getting annoyed. Very annoyed. She's always wanted to be a princess. When we were little she always made us play princess and she bossed people around. I always told her to stop but she said that's what good princesses act like.

"It's against the rules which I have to follow" I said.

"You can change the rules" she said.

"There's a council" I said.

"Just do it god damn" she said. I shook my head no. She went for the door.

"One week" she said then left. Fabian came back in a few minutes later. He seemed kinda nervous. He bent down on one knee.

"I love you more than anything. Nina Martin, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. He placed the ring on my finger. I hugged him tight.

"Let's tell my parents" I said.

"They know" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I asked for their permission" he said.

"They didn't say we were too young?" I asked.

"Nope" he said. I nodded.

"They are having a party tomorrow to announce it" he said.

"So this is a secret?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"So I should hide my ring?" I asked.

"Yes, love" he said.

"But I love it so much" I said looking at it.

"Nina" he said. I put it in the ring box. I can wear it tomorrow.

"Are your parents coming?" I asked.

"Yep" he said.

"We need to decide where we wanna rule" I said. He shifted.

"I would love to be in France" he said.

"I want to stay here" I said.

"How about this? After the engagement announcement we can go to France and spend time there" he said.

"Fine" I said.

"Give it a chance. I am first in line there and your second in line here" he said.

"Yea but Patricia is trying to gte Eddie to go to Greece" I said.

"You would love France" he promised. It's has the city of love and it's different then here. But I love Italy. So much. I grew up here. If I went to France I would have to learn that culture and be queen of somewhere I never really have been before. But we have months to think about this.

The only thing that matters is that Fabian and I are in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina pov**

The next night was the party. I got into a kind of revealing dress. It was black with gold designs and had a cut out on my thighs. I put on gold heels and a servant curled my hair.

"Thank you" I said when she finished.

"No problem princess" she said then left. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like a queen. I will be one. Maybe just not here. I went out of my bedroom and went into the ballroom. People stared at me. I smiled and walked in. An arm wrapped around my waist. I turned. Fabian. He kissed me. My parents entered the room and everyone shut up.

"Welcome. This is a special ocassion" mom said. I smiled.

"Our daughter Nathalia is getting married to Prince Fabian of France" she continued. Our friends and other people gawked at us. They started to clap eventually. My mom did this whole speech and when it was over Amber marched over.

"Left hand" she demanded. I held it out. I wore my ring.

"Princess cut, good clarity, ten carats, yellow diamond, gold band, white gold at that. Good job, Fabian" she said.

"Thanks" Fabian chuckled.

"Where are you guys gonna rule?" Amber asked. Fabian and I looked at each other.

"I'm going to France tomorrow so we can decide" I said. Fabian nodded.

"Oh" Amber said. We nodded.

"Ok well Alfie and I are gonna dance" she said. Alfie was eating shrimp off a table.

"I'll work on it" Amber said. I laughed a little. Amber went over to Alfie. Fabian twriled me to face him.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Yes, I do" I said. We danced for a little while. Everyone was dancing. Even Patricia and Eddie. And they don't dance. Fabian planted a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you more" I said.

"Not possible" he said.

"Yea so" I said like a little kid.

"You can not love me more than I love you" he said.

"Well I do love you more than you love me" I said.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Really" I said.

"Nasty mush fest" a familiar voice said. I turned my head. Jerome. He and Mara were dancing.

"Shut up, Jerome; you know we do that" Mara said. Jerpme started grumbling and he and Mara danced away. I laughed a little. Mara is the only one who can keep him in line. I think Mara is the only person Jerome listens to.

It's so cute.

**Fabian pov**

When Nina and I finished dancing I wanted her to meet my parents.

"Are they going to hate me?" she asked.

"Why would they hate you?" I asked.

"I want to take their responsible son away from his throne so he can rule with me" she said.

"Mick's responsible" I said.

"Not as much as you" Nina said.

"Yea but they won't hold it against you. We haven't decided yet" I said.

"Your right. But what if they hate me for something else?" she said nervously. I held her face.

"Don't worry, love. My parents are pretty understanding" I said.

"Ok. But one more question" she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did your parents pick someone to be with you?" she asked. I looked down.

"They did?" she exclaimed.

"Yes" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"Joy" I muttered.

"So your supossed to be with her?" Nina asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I don't have those feelings towards her. My parents always tried to push us into a relationship and I never wanted to. When I told them about you they were happy for me" I said.

"Ok" she said looking down.

"Don't worry" I said hugging her.

"Ok, I won't" she said. I rubbed her back.

"Nothing will keep us apart" I said.

"We'll be together forever" she said before kissing me. I kissed back. I tapped her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance. She accepted. We moved in unison. It was amazing.

Just like her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nina pov**

I nervously walked with Fabian to see his parents. It's my first time meeting them. His mom had brown hair and his dad had blonde hair. Fabian hugged his parents. I smiled nervously.

"This is your queen?" Fabian's mom asked in a british tone. So she's the british one.

"Yes Mum" Fabian said.

"She's gorgeous" Mrs. Rutter said. I blushed. Mr. Rutter didn't seem so friendly.

"Nathalia" he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You took our son away from who he was betroved too" he said.

"I know I just-" I started to say.

"It's a good thing" he cut me off. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. Fabian put his arm around my waist. He started rubbing my back. His parents walked away. Fabian gave me a kiss.

"Told you they would love you" he said.

"I know" I said. He kissed me again.

"We should get to bed. We're leaving tomorrow" he said. I nodded. We snuck away from the party. I got changed out of the dress and into a night gown. I got in bed and Fabian got in next to me.

"Night Fabes" I said.

"Night Nina" he said. The next morning I woke up to blinding sunlight. Fabian wasn't in with me. I looked up. He was changing.

"Hey, Nins" he said slipping a shirt over his head.

"Hey, Fabes" I said.

"You should get changed" he said. I nodded and got out of bed. Fabian kissed me before I left the room. I went into my massive closet and changed clothes. I felt a hot breath on my neck and turned around. Fabian. He held my waist.

"You scared me" I said.

"Sorry" he mumbled kissing me.

"I forgive you" I said.

"Let's go we need to get to Paris" he said. I nodded against his chest. He picked me up and carried me sat me down Our bags were by the door being taken to the car. Everyone else seemed to be going somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Greece" Patricia said gesturing to Eddie.

"Spain" Amber said gesturing to Alfie.

"The rest of us is Jamacia" Mara said.

"Have fun" I said.

"I hope I will" Eddie murmered. Patricia stepped on his foot.

"Sorry Trixie" Eddie apolagized. Patricia kissed him. Fabian tugged on my hand and gestured outside. We are ready to go.

"Carry me" I said lifting my arms up like a toddler. He smirked and carried me to the limo. He sat me in his lap.

"You'll love France" he said.

"Uh huh" I said. I don't wanna love France.

"Give it a chance" Fabian said.

"Ok" I said. "I promise" he said. I laid my head on his shoulder not responding. He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

This should be intresting.

**Patricia pov**

Eddie thinks I'm dragging him against his will or something. Seriously I need to stay in Greece. My sister sure as hell isn't gonna stay there. Eddie and I are on the private jet now. My head is on his shoulder.

"Do you promise me to try and like it?" I asked.

"Yes, Yacker" he said.

"Like swear?" I asked.

"I swear" he said.

"Like say it" I said.

"Fine. I Eddie Martin swear to try and like your country" he said.

"Good" I said then kissed him. He kissed my head.

"Love you, Trix" he said.

"I love you too" I said. I looked out the window. Were here. I started getting really excited.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked worriedly.

"Yea. Perfectly fine. Actually better than fine!" I said happily.

"Ok" he said nervously. The plane landed. I stood up quickly and tugged on Eddie to hurry up.

"Getting my bag" he said picking it up. I dragged him off the plane.

"Never seen you so excited" he said putting on his sunglasses. The light is pretty bright. I put on my sunglasses too.

"Yea I really don't get excited" I said.

"I know" he said.

People finished loading our stuff in a limo and we got in. I sat in Eddie's lap. He didn't complain or anything. We got to the palace. They made Eddie go through security. He seemed annoyed. I waited for him. He wrapped his arm around my waist when he was done.

"How friendly" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up" I said playfully pushing him.

"I hope not everyone hates me" he said.

"My parents love you" I said.

"I know" he said. We walked inside.

I'm home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Patricia pov**

I walked through the main corridor. It's exactly how I left it. I took Eddie up to my old room.

"It's not very girly" he observed.

"I'm not very girly" I said.

"True" he said sitting on my bed. I sat next to him.

"I'm tired" I said. He laid down then pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stroked my hair.

"Trying to help you go to sleep" he said.

"Would you do anything for me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yes" he said.

"So you would move here right?" I asked.

"Patricia-" he started.

"Just hear me out" I said.

"Fine" he agreed.

"Don't you wanna let Nina be queen?" I asked.

"She could be queen in France" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"But hasn't it been her dream to be queen of Italy?" I asked.

"Yes" he sighed.

"Then give it to her" I said.

"Fine, I'll come here" he agreed. I hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said happily.

"Yea, yea, yea" he said. THe door opened. My mom.

"Great now you two can get married and have corrination" she said.

"Were you evesdropping?" I asked.

"You have so much to plan" she said completly ignoring my question. She then started rambaling off things we need to do. Eddie looked at me pretty annoyed.

"Love you" I mouthed.

"You better" he mouthed back. I blew him a kiss. That was mushy.

"Aww" my mom said. I blushed. My mom is kinda like Amber. I have no idea how were related. She kept talking about how and where were getting married.

"It's gonna be a big deal isn't it?" I asked.

"Of course!" mom said. I hate big deals. Because when things are big deals there are big problems. Also crashers and annoying paparazzi. I hate both those things. I really don't have a choice though.

"Patricia, where's your ring?" mom asked completly off topic.

"It was stolen" I said.

"What?" she exclained.

"Yea" I said. Eddie had a slight smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. He pulled something from behind his back. MY RING!

"Where did you get that?" I asked as he slid it on my hand.

"Nina said she found on someone" he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"She wouldn't tell me" he said. Mom was just smiling a lot at us.

"When do you want the wedding?" she asked. Eddie and I shrugged.

"I say August 30. Two weeks from now" she said.

"Were planning a big wedding in two weeks?" I asked.

"Yep" she said then left. I shared a look with Eddie.

"Were not gonna get to sleep are we?" I asked. He shook his head no.

Great.

**Nina pov**

I will admit I like France. Fabian and I are at lunch right now. My phone beeped. Eddie.

"Hey I'm staying in Greece so you have Italy" he said. I spit out my drink. Oh my god! I thought Eddie would come back and I would move to France.

"Are you ok, love?" Fabian asked as I coughed. I felt so many eyes on me from people in the resturaunt. I handed Fabian my phone. He smiled then came over and hugged me.

"That's great love" he said hugging me.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Definatley" he said.

"I thought you wanted to stay here?" I asked into his shoulder.

"Whatever you want" he said. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

I love him.

**Amber pov**

I love Spain so so much. I took Alfie into Madrid. We are shopping. This time he doesn't have to carry the bags because I have people to do that for me. My phone beeped. Ooh gossip update. Nina's new queen! Oh yay. It says Fabian is moving with her and so Mick is taking over with Joy? Wow I miss alot.

I guess Alfie and I are either here or in Spain. Oh no. It isn't my decision. Jerome is the oldest out of the two of us. He could pick here! I hate him. I called my brother.

"What?" he snapped.

"I need you and Mara to stay in Jamacia" I said.

"What if I wanna rule in Spain?" he asked.

"Don't" I said.

"I pick Spain" he said.

"What does Mara think?" I asked.

"You know she loves culture" he said.

"I loathe you" I said.

"Yea" he said. I hung up and looked at Alfie.

"Were ruling Jamacia" I said.

"Really? What about Joy and Mara?" he asked.

"Joy is going to France and Mara is coming here" I said.

"But haven't you always wanted to be queen here?" he asked.

"Yes but Jerome's taking it" I sniffled.

"Ask your dad and he can pick. He does outrule Jerome" he said. He's right. I called daddy.

"Hello Amber" he said.

"Daddy, Jerome wants to take the throne from me and I always loved it here. He hasn't" I said.

"He is older than you" he said.

"Daddy, don't I know more about here than him?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"So I should" I said.

"Fine" he said. Woo hoo!

New queen of Spain is me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Patricia pov**

Oh my god I'm gonna shoot my mom. She is getting on my nerves! I have queen training right now. We are in a sitting room. It has huge windows that are blinding me with light. She is making me learn so much. Ow learning! I am learning even more greek myths than I knew existed. She's also making me take more manners classes. She apparently thinks I have none.

It's probably worse for Eddie and his king training. He has to learn the language too. Dad gonna be hard on him. He doesn't exactly hate Eddie but he doesn't exactly like him either.

"Patricia" my mom said snapping me to reality.

"Yes, mom" I said.

"As I was saying a queen is expected to balance ruling and taking care of there kids" she said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Kids?" I said.

"Do you not want kids?" she asked.

"I do but Eddie probably doesn't" I said.

"Do you know that for a fact?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Then relax" she said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She then kept blabbing and I zoned out again. A lady came in. Mom went over.

"This is your wedding planner" mom said.

"Hi" I waved. I wish I could have a small wedding. I know it isn't an option though.

"How about the wedding colors be green and blue?" she asked.

"Nah. I like purple and white" I said.

"Patricia, purple is so dark" mom said.

"Yea" I said.

"How about blue and white?" mom asked me.

"How about you plan my wedding and I hang out with my fiance because you don't want my opinion" I said getting up and leaving.

They should give me more options.

**Nina pov**

Fabian and I went back to Italy. We have our engagement party. I am doing my make-up in the mirror. I looked for my lipgloss on my vanity when someone wrapped something around my neck. They lifted my head up. I looked in the mirror. Caleb.

"I gave you a week" a voice said. Aubrey.

"I can't do anything about it" I said.

"Well then. Princess Nathalia is going to dissapear from her party" Aubrey said getting out a laundry bag. It looks like one of the one's the maids use. She and Caleb put me in and dragged me along. I want to scream but I'm not going to. The dragging stopped. The opened the bag.

I'm in a shed. Caleb and Aubrey left but not after locking me in. I stood up on a ladder. I'm still on castle grounds. I can see it far in the distance. It's lighting up and people are coming in. They probably think I'm ditching. It's freezing in here.

I'm in my dress. It's a gold bubble dress that cuts off above my knees. I'm cold. The ladder started to get wobbly. I should probably take off the heels. I kicked them off. The castle looks like it's glowing.

Why does this have to happen to me?

**Fabian pov**

I'm nervous. Very nervous. I want people to accept me and know I will try to live up to expectations. I am trying to fix my stupid tie. I heard a laugh and turned. Mick. He and Joy are here.

Everyone is except for Patricia and Eddie. They cannot leave Greece. They are not aloud. Nina will be so upset. Mick came over and helped me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem. Now you gotta go" he said. I nodded and went to Nina's changing room. I saw she had dresses, shoes and jewerly sprawled out everywhere. Her vanity had this eerie thing. She left her make-up all out.

Where is she? I went to her bedroom. No. Where else could she be? I looked all around and nothing. I'm starting to get worried.

"Fabian" a voice said. I turned around. Nina's mom.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked.

"I don't know. I looked everywhere and can't find her" I said. She looked nervous then walked away. Did Nina leave? Does she not want to get married? Jerome did crack runaway bride jokes. Maybe she is trying to run away. Nina's mom came back.

"She hasn't left palace grounds" she said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. I have guards looking for her" she said.

Why does this happen to me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Nina pov**

Has anyone noticed I'm gone? I stepped back into my heels and sat on a stool. Come on someone get me out. This is seriously the first time I have no bobby pin in my hair. The door swung open. Just Aubrey. She grabbed me and dragged me out.

"Let me go" I said pulled against her.

"No" she said.

"Guards!" I screamed. Aubrey released the ran away so she wouldn't get caught. I brushed myself off then ran to the castle. Well as good as I could with these heels on. I finally got inside then went to the ballroom. Everyone turned to me. Fabian came over and hugged me.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Don't worry" I said.

"What's on your arm?" he asked. I looked to where he was pointing. It was from where Aubrey manhandled me.

"It's nothing Fabes" I said trying to brush it off. People stopped staring at us. Fabian grabbed my wrist and took me out onto a terrace. The air was so cool. The fountain made soothing sounds. Fabian stood with his arms crossed.

"Nina, what is wrong? We are not going in there until you explain" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing, Fabes, promise" I lied putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know when your lying" he said not buying it.

"It was nothing" I said. "Nina" he warned.

"I got locked in a shed" I said. That's a half truth-half lie.

"How?" Fabian asked.

"Someone pushed me in there and locked the door" I said.

"They can't do that to you" he said looking me over.

"It's ok Fabes" I said.

"No it isn't" he said.

"Fabian, everything is fine. I'm unharmed" I said. He sighed. I kissed him.

"No worries" I said.

"No worries" he agreed. I kissed him again.

"Let's go inside" I said. He opened the door and we went back to the party. We danced most of the night.

After a little while Fabian and I got tired and went to my room. I got out of the gold dress and slipped into a night gown. I sat next to Fabian on my bed. He put on another shirt and his boxers. We laid down in each other's arms. My room smelt of vanilla. Fabian's hands held my waist close to him. My hands lightly sat on his shoulders.

"People really liked you" I said. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. They think you'll be a great king" I said then kissed him.

"I hope so" he said.

"Don't worry" I said.

"I'll try" he said.

"We will be perfect and make Italy better. In exactly one month" I said.

"We have training until then" he said.

"Yea. Have you learned how to shoot a gun yet?" I asked.

"No not yet" he said.

"You really shouldn't have to do it but it's like last resort" I said.

"I hope I never have to use it" he said.

"Yea. You know we are expected to have kids right?" I said.

"Yea. Do you not want any?" he nervously asked.

"Of course I want them. Do you want them?" I asked.

"Of course I do" he said.

"Would you want a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Either I'll love them either way" he said.

"Me too" I said. We kissed again.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said.

I never get tired of hearing that.

**Patricia pov**

I am up late learning. I'm sitting on my balconey when I could be fucking sleeping but no I'm learning about what good queens do. Jeez! The moon is shining brightly on the balconey. My silver night gown shimmers in the moon light. I sighed and looked over the terrace. A manicured lawn with soliders standing around.

I've been feeling kinda sick lately. I hope it's nothing bad. I started picking the fingernail polish of my hands. I sighed. My stomach started doing back flips. I grabbed a trash can from inside and threw up. Someone must have heard me. A maid. She went to get a guard. He picked me up.

"I'm fine" I promised trying to hold back the vomit. I still have bad nausea.

The guard carried me to the infirmary. He sat me on this really comfy bed. I moaned as my stomach threated to throw up more of my dinner. A nurse came over and out a freezing cold washcloth on my head. It helped nothing. I moaned and groaned. I closed my eyes. I heard a door open. Someone came and held my hand.

"Hey Patricia" Eddie's soft voice said. I opened my eyes. He was sitting next to me.

"Hi" I said weakly.

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking my face.

"My body is trying to throw up all my organs" I said.

"We can't have that happening" he said. I moaned. The door opened again. A doctor.

"I'm sorry my future king but you need to leave" she said. Eddie squeezed my hand then left. I hate doctors. She started poking me with needles, taking my tempature, and doing other test.

"Have you had any interactions with anyone recently?" she asked. What the hell is she talking about? I stared at her. Oh! I know what she means.

"With my fiance" I said.

"Congratulations my future wueen it seems their is a heir to the throne" she said. A baby?

Wow I did that fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Patricia pov**

My mouth was wide open.

"Like a baby?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"How far am I?" I asked.

"Two months" she said.

"Any suggestions about being a queen and prengant?" I asked.

"Don't get too stressed. If you get nausea then get fresh air and eat ginger" she said.

"Ok. Can you please keep this secret until I decide to tell" I said.

"But-" she started.

"Please" I begged.

"Ok but please promise to be safe" she said. I nodded. She then left. Soon after Eddie came in.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, just ate bad food" I lied.

"Ok, are you coming to bed?" he asked.

"Yea but carry me" I said lifting up my arms. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your such a big baby" he said.

"Yea" I said trying to hide my nerves. He took me to my bedroom and laid me on the bed. He got in with me. I cuddled in his arms.

"Night Trixie" he said.

"Night Eddie" I said. I fell asleep cuddled in his strong arms. I woke up to blinding light.

"No" I moaned sheilding my eyes. I opened them. Someone pulled back the curtains. I turned in Eddie's arms trying to make him sheild off the light. He got out of bed.

"Ugh" I said.

"Come on, Trixie" he said.

"Carry me" I said like last night.

"Fine" he said picking me up. He took me to the closest kitchen. In the castle there are actually six kitchens. He sat me down at the bar.

"There" Eddie said sliding next to me.

"Thanks" I said. A chef came and served us. He gave me eggs. Why is life a pain? I politely pushed it away so I wouldn't hurl.

"Can I have a fruit salad?" I asked.

"Yes my future queen" he said. I nodded. Eddie looked at me weird.

"You love eggs" he said cutting his pancakes. I shrugged.

"I just want something different" I said.

"Ok" he said curiously. The chef gave me my fruit and I ate it quickly.

"I'm gotta find your dad" Eddie said.

"More training?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have nothing to do. So I'll hang out" I said.

"Have fun" he said then left. When he was gone I left too. I changed into something lazy and went outside. I went into my labyrinth garden. I love it in here. I always hid from everyone when I was younger in here.

I went to the middle of the labyrinth and sat on a bench. I stared at the fountain and sighed. Coy fish swam in circles in the fountain. I put my finger in the water. The fish made it's scaley self to my hand. I smiled a little.

Something wrapped around my neck and took me to the ground. I landed on my elbows. I saw no one which is weird. I looked behind me. No one. When I turned back around someone was standing in front of me. A guy?

"Miss me?" he asked. I looked closer. Oh hell no. My ex boyfriend. Devin. Ugh. He's a prince. We were actually having an arranged marrige but I called it off.

"I'm shocked you would do this to me" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You gave my throne to some other guy" he said.

"My fiance who I actually love" I said. He took out a gun. I froze.

"Patricia, we were meant to be. If you can't see that then I will make you see that" he said.

"How did you even get in?" I demanded.

"I know all the secret ways. Now shut up" he said. Behind him guards came. But not mine. His countrys. They stuffed a gag in my mouth and ducktape over it. I squirmed and kicked. The guards dragged me off my castle grounds. I got taken into a car.

"Hurry up before it's noticed" Devin demanded. Those guys drove really fast. To an airport. No! Their taking me out of the country. I kicked and fought as much as I could to get them off me. One slapped me. I stopped. They took me onto the private jet and strapped me in tight. Devin sat in front of me.

"You aren't getting away with this" I said.

"I already have" he said. He started stroking my face. I tried to bite him.

"Don't even try" he said. I shrank back. The plane took off.

Well this sucks.

**Eddie pov**

I got a break from my stupid training. I decided to find Patricia. Not in her room. She said she was going outside. She always said she loved the garden. I navagated my way through it. No Patricia. Maybe she felt sick again. I went to the infirmary. Where the hell is Patricia? The doctor came up to me.

"Yes my future king?" she asked.

"Have you seen Patricia?" I asked. Her eyes bugged out.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"I can't find her" I said.

"No, I told her to rest. If she is in trouble then the baby" she said. Baby?

"What baby?" I demanded.

"Umm" she said.

"Tell me" I commanded.

"Well she is two months pregnant with the heir" she said. A baby?

"My baby?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure" she said. Yea it's mine.

"That's great" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Definatley" I said. Why would Patricia want to hide this?

"So she should be resting?" I asked.

"Yes, she can't have stress" she said. Damn Patricia. I left the infirmary anf went into the surivallence room.

"I need to see everything" I said to the head of security.

"What?" he asked.

"Has Patricia left?" I asked. He looked through the video. At one point in the garden something weird happened. Patricia got knocked to the ground then dragged away.

"Oh no" the guy said.

"What do you mean oh no?" I asked.

"Well the guy who just took her left on an airplane. To his country" he said. I put my head against the wall. Really? Does this have to happen to me?

"So they aren't going to give her back are they?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"So we have to fight them to get her back right?" I asked face still smushed to the wall.

"Yes" he said. I took my head off the wall and rubbed my temples.

"Ok I will get the king and we figure something out" I said.

"Good luck" the guy said.

I hope I have good luck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Patricia pov**

The plane ride was long. When it was over I got carried to a car. Devin and his stupid face was in front of me.

"Hello my queen" he said holding my hand. I pulled it away.

"I'm engaged!" I exclaimed. He scoffed. The car stopped. Guards carried me into a tower. Seriously Rapunzel status here! No fucking windows anywhere. I got taken to the top. A huge bedroom. It had a TV, bed, couch, bathroom, closet and a window. I got sat on the bed. The guards left me with Devin. I glared at him.

"Do I not get food?" I asked.

"Someone comes up four times a day with food" he said.

"When are you gonna let me go?" I asked.

"I won't. Next week we are getting married" he said.

"I am already engaged!" I yelled.

"Who cares about him?" he asked.

"ME!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Just relax" he said then left. I placed my hand on my stomach. My stomach felt weird. I went to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. I emptied what was in my stomach. I started sweating. Cold sweats. I pulled my knees to my chest and silently cried. My life's just a huge mess. I heard knock on the bathroom door and didn't anwser. It wasn't anyone I wanted to see.

"Patricia" Devin's stupid voice called. I stayed in my place.

"Come out" he said. I scooted over so I was in front of the door.

"I'm coming in if you don't come out" he said. I made no comment. I heard him saw a few things that shall not be repeated. He kept muttering them. I heard a jangle of keys and the door hit my back. Devin looked at me.

"Why were you throwing up?" he asked. I blinked at grabbed my wrist and picked me up.

"I don't care if you like this or not but your going to talk to me" he said holding it tight.

"Ok how's this? When my fiance comes he's going to throw your ass in jail. He will take you back to Greece if he has too" I said. He shook his head and threw me on the bed. I saw some guy.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"A doctor to find out what the hell is wrong with you" Devin said. The doctor got closer. I dug my fingernails into the bed and scooted away. He came closer.

"I know what's wrong with me don't touch me" I said.

"What?" Devin asked.

"I'm pregnant" I said. His eye twitched.

"No. Your getting an abortion" he said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Fine when that thing is born you can put it up for adoption or they can be raised to become a servant" he said. I shook my head. He's awful.

"No way" I said. He grabbed me by the neck.

"You would be better if you were only seen not heard" he hissed in my face. I hate him. He let go of me then him and the doctor left. I buried my head in the pillow and bawled. I wanna go home. I wanna be with Eddie and tell him about our baby. I wanna get married to him and not Devin.

I just want out!

**Eddie pov**

I barged into the throne room. Patricia's parents were on their thrones. They kinda looked shocked when I ran in.

"Patricia, got kidnapped" I said.

"By who?" her dad asked.

"I don't know! Some guy. He had blondish hair and onyx eyes" I said.

"Did he have guards?" Mr. Williamson asked. I nodded.

"It seems Patricia's ex wants her back" Patricia's mom said. Her dad nodded.

"Are you gonna do something?" I asked.

"Yes we'll send fifty soldiers" he said.

"I'm coming too" I said. Patricia's parents shared a look.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea" Patricia's dad said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They could go after you for wanting to take Patricia back" Patricia's mom said.

"I don't care" I said. Patricia's parents sighed.

"Fine you will go tonight" Patricia's mom said. I nodded in left. I need Patricia and our baby to be ok. That little boy or girl will be the most important thing to me. Well besides Patricia of course. I hope I can find her alive. I don't want her to end up as a murder statistic.

That would break me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Patricia pov**

I have nothing to do up here. Right now I took flowers from the vase and started cutting them up. The door opened.

"What are you doing?" Devin asked.

"Cutting up flowers" I said. He snatched the sissors from my hands.

"Your no fun" I announced. He rolled his eyes. I heard a bang. I went to the single window I had. Soliders. My soldiers. From Greece. Devin pushed me out of the way. I landed on my butt.

"Looks like I'm leaving" I said.

"No way" he said pulling my hair.

"Better be happy this is real and not fake" I said as he dragged me down the giant staircase. So bumpy. He took me out some secret exit I didn't know about! If so then I would have found a way to break out.

"They have it surrounded. Give it up" I said as he unlocked the door. He shoved me out. Surrounded like I thought.

"Set the princess down" the lead soldier said.

"No" Devin said. Soldiers lifted their guns.

"Stop!" a voice rang. Eddie came from the crowd of people.

"He might use her as a shield" he said. Devin was probably rolling his eyes. I kicked his ankle. He didn't let go of my hair. He started to drag me from Eddie. He slammed into something which made me slam into him. He let go. I crawled away then turned around. My soldiers handcuffed him. I felt someone pick me up bridal style. Eddie. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Let's go before he sends guards on us" Eddie said gesturing to Devin. Eddie carried me to some car. The driver drove fast. Really fast. We were at an airport. Eddie carried me on the plane. He sat me in a seat buckled me up and then we left leaving the tower far behind. "Eddie I need to tell you something" I said.

"Your pregnant" he said. My mouth went agape. He chuckled bitterly at my reaction.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I went looking for you and the doctor told me" he said.

"Oh well were having a baby" I said. He laughed.

"Thanks for the update" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He kissed me. I put my head in his chest. The plane ride was pretty short. When it landed we got off of it and into a car. Eddie kissed my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just consider it a welcome back present" he said. I kissed his cheek.

"Don't tease me" he warned.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"You don't wanna know" he said.

"Come on Martin" I said poking his arm.

"No way Williamson. At least not in here" he said. I raised my eyebrows. The limo pulled into the the castle gates. Eddie got out first then helped me out. The sky was dark. Ugh. It's gonna rain. Eddie and I went inside. I was about to go one way but Eddie tossed me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your going to infirmary" he said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Yes you are" he said. I wiggled out of his arms and then ran away.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled as I took of.

"Catch me if you can!" I laughed. I could hear him coming and ran through this part of the castle that has glass walls. I pushed one of the maids carts so it would slow slimeball down. I went into a room and went to the secret elevator behind the bookcase. Eddie opened the door.

"Buh-bye" I waved then shut the elevator door. I smirked as I went down. This is fun. It's like Hide N' Seek. The elevator stopped. I ended up underground. It's so rocky and bumpy down here. I heard something behind me and turned. The elevator! I ran down a long corridor. I just kinda took guesses on where I would end up. I stopped in the safe room. I sat down on the couch and sighed. Eddie is not finding me.

"Patricia!" I heard him call. It sounded close. I got off the couch and walked backwards watching the door. Something grabbed my waist.

"Got ya" Eddie's seductive voice dripped in my ear. I turned.

"How did you?" I asked. He knocked on one of the walls it opened. It was where the elevator was. Wow. Eddie picked me up bridal style.

"I don't wanna go to the doctor" I said crossing my arms.

"To bad Trix" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He took me from underground and through all the places we ran. He took me to the infirmary and sat me in the biggest bed. The doctor came and did a lot of test on me! I got poked with needles. I shot a glare at Eddie who simply shrugged.

"Is the baby ok?" Eddie asked patting my stomach.

"Fine" the doctor said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Eddie asked.

"She can't tell yet slimeball" I said.

"Yea not until month four and Patricia is only on the second" the doctor said. I looked at my stomach. Something is growing in their.

That's weird to think about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Patricia pov**

It's my wedding day. I'm nervous as hell! It's also my corrination day. So I'll be queen. I'm so nervous. I'm wearing a sleeveless wedding dress that has lots of tulle ruffels at the bottom. My hair is curled and held back by a few bobby pins and my tiara. I'm not wearing shoes. No one's gonna notice I mean the dress is really long! Someone is putting on my diamond choker while someone else is doing my makeup.

"Aww" a familiar voice said. Amber. I turned my head a little. Amber, Joy, Nina and Mara were there. They were all in there bridesmaids dresses. They were all in long purple dress except for Joy. Since she's maid of honor she has a black dress. Joy was complaining about how she had to walk down the aisle with Jerome because he's best man. But I guess she got over it.

"You look so pretty Trixie!" she said.

"Thanks" I said. My stomach started feeling weird. I ran to the bathroom. Well as much as I could run in this dress and threw up.

"That's not cute!" Amber said. I finished and wiped my mouth off. Joy placed her hands on my shoulders. "Promise me you won't throw up during the wedding" she begged.

"I'll try" I said. The wedding planner knocked on the door.

"It's time" she said.

"Eep!" Amber squealed. I rolled my eyes and took my bouquet. It's purple, black and white roses that have diamonds placed in them.

Everyone matched up with their partner. Joy and Jerome kept a distance apart. Since they were together Mick and Mara had to be togeether. They weren't too thrilled. The music played and they went down then it was my turn. My dad and I locked arms and we went down. I saw Eddie. He looked good.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Dad handed me to Eddie and we held hands. The precher stareted going through commitments and stuff. I wasn't really listening. I was getting lost in Eddie's caramel colored eyes. So gorgeous.

"Princess Patricia" the precher said.

"Yes?" I asked pulling myself from the trance.

"Do you take Eddie Martin to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do" I said.

"You may now kiss the bride" he said. Eddie held my waist and pulled me in. Our tongues moved in unison and I let him roam my body. I heard a whistle which I guess was Jerome. Eventually we pulled away.

Next is corrination. It's a long day. Eddie and I walked down the aisle down together. When we got out I practucally jumped on him.

"Were married!" I said. He kissed me again.

"Ready to be queen?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think so" I said. He kissed me again then let me down. My mom came out of the wedding.

"You have corrination lets go" she said. Eddie and I shared a glance. We went through the castle to where they have the corrination. It's a deck. It was decorated with flowers and stuff. People were crowded below. I gulped. What if I suck at being queen? I could tell Eddie was thinking that about king. We walked a little farther to the edge.

The same guy who wed us did the ceremony. We promised on our lives to be the best we can be and lots of other stuff. When we finished the sun was setting! I really don't have that much of an attention span. My dad took off my princess crown and replaced it with my mom's crown. He replaced Eddie;s prince crown with his king crown. I'm a queen! People cheered.

"Ζήτω η βασίλισσα και ο βασιλιάς Patricia Eddie" they started saying. It means long live queen Patricia and king Eddie. I smiled and waved. Eventually Eddie and I went back inside. Now wedding reseption. I kissed Eddie then went to change. I saw my bridesmaids in the dresing room eating chocolate strawberries.

"Did you guys go to corrination?" I asked.

"For a little bit but that shit was long!" Joy said picking the leaves off the strawberry. Mara nodded in agreement. I shook my head and went to change. I changed into a short white dress and put on sparkly heels that Joy and Amber somehow talked me into.

"Ooh sparkly!" Amber said as I came out.

"Yea" I said.

"Let's go party" Joy said.

"Are you gonne get drunk?" I asked.

"Hell yea" she said. I shook my head as we all went down to the ballroom. It was so pretty and decorated. We sat at the head table where the guys already were. I kissed Eddie.

"Hey Ms. Martin" he said.

"Hey Mr. Martin" I said then kissed him. Someone poked me. I turned. Piper!

"Hey" I said.

"Hey sis" she said.

'"You came" I said suprised. Before she could anwser her phone went off.

"I gotta take this" she said.

"Bye" I said not trying to sound hostile. She pulled up her dress a little and left. I huffed.

"What was that?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Come on" he prodded.

"No" I said. He sighed.

"Fine" he finally said. Joy slid in the seat next to me.

"Hello queen" she said. I smiled.

"Hey Joy" I said.

"I'm hungry. I can't get drunk on an empty stomach. That's dangerous" she said. As soon as she said that people came out with food.

"Great I can get drunk now" she said. I smiled and shook my head. There were four courses. The guys practically shoved theirs down their throats. I don't even know if they swallowed. I hope so.

After that I threw the bouquet. Amber caught it. Well actually Amber and Joy. They fought for it but Amber bit Joy's arm and she released. Most of the night was spent with drunk people and dancing. Eddie and I snuck out at one point and went down to one of the outdoor pools. He jumped in in his suit.

"Come in Yacker" he said.

"No" I hissed. He went under the water.

"Patricia" I heard someone call. I turned. As soon as I did something grabbed my leg and took me under.

"What the hell Eddie!" I yelled.

"Language" he joked.

"I despise you" I said.

"That's what married couples do" he said. I made a face then kissed him.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said. I splashed him.

Stupid slimeball.


	16. Chapter 16

**Patricia pov**

"My highnesses" a voice said. I blinked and rolled onto Eddie farther. He held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"Get up Trixie" he said. I put a hand on his chest and put my head in his shoulder.

"I don't wanna" I mumbled.

"Come on baby" he joked.

"No" I said. I felt myself get lifted from the bed.

"Eddie, set me down before I kill you" I said.

"The people wouldn't like that" he said. Oh yea he's king now. I have to do queen stuff today. I opened my eyes. Holy cow. What the hell happened to my belly? It's so big! i'm so hungry. Eddie let me down. A girl was there. She put her hand out. I shook it.

"Queen Patricia I am your assistant, Bekka" she said. She's really perky. My mom probably found her. I hated my moms assistant when I was younger. Trying to force me into pink. Ugh. This girl seems ok. Not like a mean bitch.

"Come to your office after you change" she said to me.

"Ok" I said. I went into my closet. Ok all my normal stuff is gone. What the fuck? Something was set out for me. This looks too happy. A yellow dress, sparkly heels, starfish earrings, starfish bracelet with pearls and a star necklace. Very very girly. Maybe a little too girly. I changed into it. These heels are digging into me. I stepped out of the dressing room. Oh my god Eddie. He was in a suit.

"I don't like this" he said.

"Look at me" I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Have fun" he sighed.

"Yea you too" I muttered. He kissed me then we parted ways. I found my office. I realized I have never been in my moms office. Guards opened the double doors.

Holy cow. The floor was granite and the walls looked like they were made of rock. There was a fountain that illuninated some light. It has a very dim lighting. The fountain is one of those one's that has a person. She was covered in like a sheet. All across the walls were the ancient myth stories. The desk was shrouded with plants. Wow this is awesome. I sat down in the large chair. It's so soft.

I opened my computer. It asked to put on a lock. I smirked but type it in. Slimeball. What am I supposed to do? What do queens do? I really should have paid attention in training. Umm lets see. Wait I have an assitant! I saw buttons on my desk that I guess signal people. Ok so. Medical help, security, assistant! I pressed that button. A few seconds later Bekka came in.

"Hi my queen" she said.

"Call me Patricia" I said.

"But thats against the rules" she said. Jeez.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked dismissing what she said.

"Well the doctor wants to see you about something" she said.

"Oh the baby" I said. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry what?" she said.

"I'm having a baby" I said standing up.

"Oh my god the heir" she said.

"Yea I guess" I said.

"You need to announce it" she said.

"Not yet. I'm not ready yet" I said.

"Oh ok" she said. I nodded and headed to the infirmary. My doctor was their. I sat on the bed. She lifted my shirt and put this jelly stuff on it. She moved it around.

"Wow" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's a weird position" she said.

"How far am I?" I asked.

"Four months" she said.

"What is it?" I asked. She bent down and whispered it in my ear. A smile curled on my lips. Cool.

"Don't tell Eddie" I said.

"But-" she started.

"Don't tell him however much he begs or pleads or threatens" I said.

"He is king and I have to obey" she said.

"No you don't just say I said no" I said.

"Ok" she sighed. I smirked. He's going to try anything.

**Nina pov**

So I'm getting married in four days. Eddie and Patricia are already married. What's next them having a baby? I am almost queen. I'm afraid I'll suck at it though. Like how will I compare to my mom? Hmm? It's just a scary thing I probably need to deal with it. I am about to go ride horses. I went to my changing room and grabbed my jeans, riding boots, and polo shirt. I went down to the stables.

My horse is named misty. She's gray and so pretty! I sound like Amber. Oh well. My phone buzzed. Amber. That's a little creeper. I took out my phone and petted my horse.

"Hey Ams" I said.

"NINA! NINA! NINA!" she said.

"What? What? What? Amber? Amber? Amber?" I joked.

"I'm pregnant! And you know how Alfie and I are getting married tomorrow?" she said.

"Awesome and yea" I said.

"Well I am getting corrinated today" she said.

"TODAY?" I asked. I'm missing her corrination?

"Yea I would have told you but I just found out" she said.

"That's cool Ams" I said.

"Queen Ams actually" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know your rolling your eyes at me" she said.

"Yep" I said.

"Gots to go Nins" she said.

"Bye Queen Ams" I joked. She hung up. Wow. A baby.

Already?


	17. Chapter 17

**Nina pov**

I'm getting married. Oh my god. The dress is slender on the top with diamond designs and the bottom has a lot of tulle ruffles. My shoes are flats because I don't want to walk in high heels. Amber is crying because Fabina is getting married. But her mascara is fine because it's water proof. Patricia is rubbing her swollen belly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The baby isn't sitting right. I'm trying to move it" she said rubbing it in circles. A baby. I want a baby.

"Patricia, please tell me what the baby is" Amber begged.

"No" Patricia said.

"I need to get you baby stuff!" Amber said.

"NO" Patricia said.

"Please" Amber begged.

"Fine" Patricia said.

"Well?" Joy asked.

"A girl" Patricia said. I covered my ears. Amber squealed. When she finished I took them off.

"Mine is too!" Amber said. Oh jeez. Amber is going to spoil her to death.

"Does Eddie know?" Mara asked Patricia.

"Nope. And it's killing him" Patricia said. I smiled.

"Does Alfie know?" Joy asked Amber.

"Yea" Amber said. Of course he does. The door opened. My mom.

"It's time" she said. I slightly smiled. The hair person helped me put on my crown then veil. Next I grabbed my flowers and went to the wedding. The guys were already down the aisle then the girls went. Then it was my turn. Daddy held my arm. People were staring at me. Daddy handed me to Fabian and we held hands. The wedding was long and the wedding was also out corrination. Fabian lifted my veil. He replaced my princess crown for a queen one. I put the king crown on Fabian's head. Next we put on our wedding bands.

"You may now kiss the bride" the preacher said. Fabian held my waist and we kissed. A passionate one. I heard cheering.

"Viva il re e la regina Nina Fabian!" some yelled. It mean long live King Fabian and Queen Nina. Fabian and I pulled away still keeping our foreheads together. I stared into his hazel eyes. We were both smiling like idiots. We pulled away. I saw Eddie clapping. I hugged my brother. We all went back down the aisle.

Next is the reception. It's so pretty. The colors are gold and silver. It's so pretty. I did an Amber squeal. Fabian kissed my cheek. We went to the head table. Everyone else came in. So many people. I hope no crashers. Amber slid in the seat next to me. My maid of honor. People started coming with food. Patricia and the guys started gulping it down. Fabian finished way before me. I tried to catch up to him and finished eating.

"I want cake" Patricia announced.

"Ok let's get cake" I said. We went over to the tall gold and silver cake. Fabian and I both held the cake cutter and cut the cake. We both fed both fed each other cake.

"Aww" I heard Amber say. I smiled. My stomach. Ow. I ate to fast.

"I'll be right back" I said to Fabian. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I smiled and lifted the train of my dress. I walked around the castle. When I passed my bedroom I saw people moving the stuff out and I guess into my parents old one. They were doing the same to Fabian's room. I guess it's really real. I'm not a princess anymore.

I looked in Eddie's old bedroom. Empty. He already moved out his stuff into his new castle. Something in my stomach moved. I left Eddie's old bedroom and went into the bathroom. The power shut off. All of it. I could feel the air stop blowing and it's pitch black.

"I warned you" a voice said. Oh no. I got brought to my knees. The person was holding me down. Someone else handcuffed me.

"We only have a few seconds!" a girl voice hissed. I got picked up and thrown into something. It was cold hard metal. I got dragged. I ended up outside. Outside the palace and the gates. I looked at who is hurting me. Aubrey and Caleb. They were in all black. Aubrey pulled up her mask. It only showed her eyes. I saw the palace lights finally turn back on. I heard dogs barking.

"Their looking for me" I said. Caleb picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Stop!" a voice yelled. More yells were heard. Caleb and Aubrey started running.

"Screw it! Well get her later!" Aubrey yelled. Caleb literally threw me. I tumbled down hills and through bushes. I finally stopped completly dizzy. I heard something come down. I got lifted up. Fabian. He brushed away my now matted hair.

"Nina, what happened?" he muttered.

"I almost got kidnapped. They tried to take me" I said. He picked me up bridal style.

"Come on my beautiful bride" he said.

"Not so much now" I said looking at my self.

"Your still gorgeous. Now lets get you cleaned up and checked up on" he said. I nodded. He carried me back up the hill. Security was waiting for us.

"We have no idea what happened" head of security said.

"It's fine" I said.

"No it isn't. You were almost taken. I have no idea how those people got in" he said.

"It doesn't matter. Just make sure it doesn't happen again and they are arrested" Fabian said.

"Speaking of arrested I'm still handcuffed" I said. One of the guards took a knife and cut of the chain. I slipped off the cuffs. Better. Fabian and I got in a limo and got taken back to the castle. Fabian picked me up and carried me inside.

"I'm not a baby" I said.

"Your my baby" he said. I blushed as he took me to the infirmary. I got sat on the biggest bed. The doctor was a lady. She ran her hand over my cuts. She put some stuff on all the cuts. She looked at me weird. She made me take off my wedding dress and put me into a hospital gown. Fabian looked nervous.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yea I just need to check something" she said. She lifted it up and put what people put on pregnant people stomach. She switched on the monitor. Oh my god I'm pregnant!

"W-what?" I asked. Fabian looked just as suprised.

"I thought your stomach looked a little big" the doctor said.

"But I haven't done anything to know" I said.

"Your six months" she said.

"Six?" I asked.

"Yep. Your almost done. You are lucky you had no pain" she said.

"Is it ok?" I asked.

"Yea, he's fine" she said. Aww. It's a boy. My baby boy. He was moving on the monitor.

My baby.

* * *

**Baby naming! Woo! Ok so you can name Amfie, Peddie and Fabina babies. Remember Amfie is a girl, Peddie is a girl and Fabina is a boy. So in the thing do first, middle and last name. K. Hope u liked! Aldo u can PM me if u have any ideas! BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nina pov**

I woke up the morning after the wedding. I blinked and turned over. No Fabian. I peeled back the canopy curtains and looked at the clock. Twelve PM! I slept in way too late. I saw a note next to the nightstand.

"The doctor said your on bedrest for the rest of your pregnancy-Love, Fabian" I read. I rolled my eyes and laid back in the bed. This bedroom is amazing. There is a huge mural on the ceiling and it has a golden light shining on it. The whole room actually has a golden glow. I looked out the window. Dark and stormy. I love rain. I'm so bored. I got of bed.

I slipped on my black silk robe and fuzzy black slippers. I left the bedroom and went down the hallway. I wonder where Fabian is? I went to where his office is. He was flipping through paperwork. I knocked on the door. He looked up and came over. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Nina, your on bedrest" he said.

"I wanna walk around" I said. Fabian nodded and placed his hand over my belly. There was a bump in my stomach. A smile curled on Fabian's lips.

"He kicked when I put my hand down" he said.

"What are we gonna name our baby Rutter?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't know" he said.

"How about we name him after Eddie?" I asked.

"Wouldn't that get confusing?" he asked.

"It could be his middle name" I suggested.

"How about James Mitchell?" he said.

"Can we please name him after Eddie?" I begged.

"How about Zachary Eddison?" he asked.

"I like it" I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Go lay down I'll be their later" he said.

"I'm hungry" I said.

"I'll tell someone to send some food up to our room" he said.

"Ok" I said. He kissed me then let go of my waist. I headed for the door.

"Bye love" he said.

"Bye" I said leaving. When I left the guards shut the double doors behind me then stood protectivly in front of it. I sighed and went to Fabian and I's bedroom. The bed was already freshly made. I crawled under the soft comfeter and silk sheets. I pressed my head against the fluffy pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The last thing on my mind was my baby.

Prince Zachary.

**Patricia pov**

So Eddie and I are announcing we are having a baby to the kingdom today. I have another check up though. I sat on the bed in the infirmary. My doctor but the stuff on my stomach.

"Oh" she said.

"What oh?" I asked.

"That weird position. She moved which revealed the other one" she said.

"I'm sorry what now?" I asked.

"Your having twin girls" she said moving it around my huge belly.

"Oh ok" I said.

"Ah ha!" a voice said. Eddie came from behind the door.

"We're having girls" he said sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes. The doctor cleaned off my belly and helped me sit up. Eddie put his hand on my stomach.

"I need to change" I said. He helped me stand up then took me to my changing room. A dress was laid out. Someone made me a maternity dress. At least it looks good. I decided to wear no shoes.

"You ready?" Eddie asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yup" I said. We went out to the confrence room of the castle. The important people were there. They shut up when they saw us.

"We have an announcment" Eddie said.

"I am having twin girls" I said. Everyone looked kinda shocked.

"Thats fantastic" some guy said. People nodded in agreement.

"Great, now we don't want anyone outside the castle to know" Eddie said. The people nodded. I saw Bekka in the side smiling and writing stuff down. Eddie's assistant was doing the same.

"What will they be named?" someone asked. I actually haven't thought of names.

"I like Adrienne Caprice" I said.

"Cool. How about Jade Nicole?" he asked.

"Kaelynn Tamera" I said.

"Keira Ebony?" he asked.

"Ok here's what I think. How about the twins be named Adrienne Caprice and Kaelynn Tamera. If we have any more girls we name them Keira and Jade" I said.

"I like that. Good job" he said then kissed my forehead.

Yay we have names!


	19. Chapter 19

**Amber pov**

I'm planning a baby shower. Eep! With my big belly. Her name is gonna be Angel. Alfie didn't wanna name her Tiara like I wanted. But Angel is still cute. Angel Marie Lewis. Princess Angel Marie Lewis. The baby shower is going to be in the garden. It's going to have the colors pink, and purple! There will be butterflies and flowers all over the garden. I am walking around the huge garden with my assistant following me.

"Make sure no bee's. I'm allergic" I said.

"Yes your heighness" she said.

"Also no animals" I said. She nodded. She probably hates my guts. I'm a preagnant nightmare. Very big nightmare and when I don't wanna bother Alfie I bitch to her about whatever is on my mind. Lot's of stuff is on my mind. I'm more than beauty. I've got the brains too. I went into the greenhouse. It's one of my favorite parts of castle. It's an indoor garden. A gorgeous one at that. I sat down on a stone bench and rubbed my belly. My assistant, who's name is Kelli. She blew her black hair out of her face. I felt a movement. Aww Angel kicked. I rubbed it more and she kept kicking.

"I wanna see you so bad" I said to my stomach. Kelli cleared her throat. I sighed and looked up at her. "Baby shower planning" she reminded me.

"Right" I said getting up. She lead inside into my closet. My closet looks like a store. It's really pretty. The walls are hot pink and it has a whole spot for shoes and a wall of bags. I picked out a flowy maxi dress, sandals, stud earrings, a jeweled cuff bracelet, and a cocktail ring. It is totally chic. Totally garden party. Most importantly totally cute.

"This is what I'm wearing tomorrow" I said.

"Will King Alfie be there?" she asked.

"It's more of a girl thing" I said. She nodded as she took my outfit. My head started to spin.

"I need to go relax" I said. She nodded and left the closet. I changed into a silk maternity night gown and fuzzy slippers. I went to Alfie and I's bedroom. The slipped into the large bed and turned on the TV. Nothing really on. I sighed and turned it off. I laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

My life actually feels complete.

**Patricia pov**

I am six months beeotch. Almost seven actually. I'm almost done. I'm kinda supposed to stay in one place so they are coming to Eddie and I's bedroom. These girls want out of my belly. They are kicking like a motherfucker. I really can't do my job until they are out of my belly.

So Eddie is doing twice the shit. He seems kinda stressed but doesn't complain. That's more than I could do. I complain now. I started to blow the fly away hair from my face. It kept falling back down from my face. Stupid hair. Stay still! It's basically stuck to my sweaty ass hair.

Everything is just annoying me right now. I got out of bed and went to Eddie's office. Guards opened the door for me even though they know I'm not supossed to be walking around. Eddie was not in there. I huffed and kept walking around. I walked to the library. No Eddie. Why would I even think he would go to a library? Well I'm done with that.

Might as well just walk around the palace. I visited my old room. Whoa. It was not how I last saw it. I looked at the one next to it. Also not the same. They were babies nursery's. Eddie was talking to someone.

"I don't want anything that could hurt them" he said to whoever was doing this. He saw me in the doorway and walked over.

"Patricia, what about bedrest is not clear to you?" he asked.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Kaelynn and Adrienne's nursery's" he said.

"I'm guessing this is Kaelynn's because of the big K on the wall" I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yea it is" he said. I looked around. The walls were a lavender color. There were black borders on the wall that looked like lace. It had a black chandelier, a white rocking chair, a big black cursive K on the wall. Another thing is on the wall is a tiara painted on the wall. It's so pretty. Baby Kaelynn. I went into Adrienne's nursery. It's yellow and white. Very happy. It had a mural of a sun. I'm so happy it's not typical pink and shit.

"Ok you saw it now bed" Eddie said.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked.

"Walking causes stress and stress hurts babies" he said staring at my large belly.

"Fine. Pick me up" I said. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom. He sat me down.

"No more getting out of bed. If you do again you will have a babysitter and guards outside the door. Do you understand?" he asked.

"God our girls are gonna hate you. Your gonna be up their ass with rules" I said. He rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Love you!" I called. He waved me off and left.

"Just ignore me then!" I yelled.

"I will" I heard him call from outside.

I love annoying him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Amber pov**

I'm picking out last minute stuff for the baby shower. I'm walking with my assistant and a security guard. I walked down the sidewalk. A guy came up to me.

"Can you come with me a second your heighness?" he asked. I nodded and shifted my purse on my shoulder. He took me into a forest away. There were a lot of trees and stuff. When I got in I got hit in the head and fell to my knees. I heard voices.

"Move faster we don't have that much time." one said.

"She really is loaded." I heard. When I woke up I felt weird. My Chanel purse was missing, my diamond studs, my diamond bracelet, my coat and my scarf. Oh my gosh. What happened to my stuff? Did someone steal it? Why would they do that to me? I got up and walked out. I tried to figure out how to get back where I was. I got into town. I found a police station. When I got in they looked shocked.

"My queen." a familiar voice said. My assistant? She came from behind police she was talking to.

"What happened to you? Where are your things?" she asked.

"Stolen." I muttered. After some explaining my assistant and security guard took me back to the palace.

"Let's go see King Alfie." my assistant, Kate said.

"No, he's going to think I can't handle myself." I said. I don't want him to think that.

"He needs to know." she said.

"Ok. We'll go." I agreed. She smiled and we went into Alfie's office. He was looking at something on his computer. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ams." he said.

"Hi Alfie." I squeaked.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He started to look worried.

"I got mugged. They took all my stuff." I said. He rushed up and hugged me. Only then did I realize my wedding ring was gone. I couldn't hold back my tears. "Aflred my ring is gone!" He held my hand and whispered in my ear.

"I don't care about some silly ring Amber. I care about you." He held me hand where my ring used to be and kissed my neck. I nodded and tried to stop crying.

"I'll have someone follow you ok? No one can hurt you or Angel." he said rubbing my arms.

"But my ring-" I started.

"Don't worry. I'll follow you everywhere." he said.

"You have work." I said.

"I can do them both. You are my queen after all." he said. I smiled through the tears. He took me to our bedroom. He helped me get into bed and sat at desk in there. He continued his work and I got my laptop.

Ooh gossip alert! I clicked on it. Affair? I looked Patricia and Fabian were hugging. They always hug it's not really different. It says they are cheating. Fabian on Nina and Patricia on Eddie. People can be such liars..

**Alfie pov**

My love was mugged this morning. She lost everything valuable that she had, including her wedding ring. My heart sank when I heard about the ring, but Amber is still okay just shaking up. I got up from my desk in the bedroom and went to sit beside her. She still looked scared to do anything. But I can tell she relaxed when I sat beside her. I rubbed her side and she seemed to just lay on me. She slid the laptop away and she lay in my arms.

"You know I will protect you from anything right?" I start rubbing her side still. She looked at me, her blues eyes staring at me. I never could resist those eyes.

"Yes I know. I'm just still a little freaked out." She said looking sad. I kissed her lips and I stared into her eyes. She looked about she was going to cry so I kisssed her again then she smiled. I bit my lip while she laid there looking at me.

"I'm glad I'm married to you and having your baby." she said placing a hand on her stomach. I lifted it up and kissed it. She giggled. She was the beautifulest girl I'd ever seen and I know she was the right one for me.

"I love you Amber. Don't forget that either. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." I knew she was the right one for me because she was the one I'm scared to loose. Every other girl I dated never gave me the feeling Amber gave me. I want her to be happy and to live with me forever. She is my angel and she is carrying my other angel.

"Hello Angel!" I said talking into her belly. She was due any time now. Angel would be on the way and Spain would have a new Princess. God I love them.

"Whoa she's kicking." She said holding her belly.

"Maybe she'll play football." I said making her laugh. Or as you Americans say soccer.

"Well right now she's playing football with my liver."

"Practice makes perfect."


	21. Chapter 21

**Nina pov**

I read the most stupid article about Fabian in an affair. Not true. He wouldn't cheat on me with my sister in law. Anyway it's kind of hetic. I'm going to Spain for Amber's baby shower. I heard she got mugged. Ouch. Fabian isn't coming with me which is sad. I gave him a kiss before I got in the limo. That whole affair lie is a load of bull. That's an old picture too. It was from before Fabian and We weren't even together but people believe it none the less. They have no proof. The car ride was kind of long and boring. I wish I had Fabian here. We passed lots of trees and streets. I finally got to the airport. The driver opened the door. I got my purse then started walking to the airport.

I heard a gun fire and looked around. After that I can't remember. My arm hurt and I fell to my knees, and landed on my face. My driver ran out to my side. My gun wound bled seriously.

"Sniper!" My driver yelled. Everyone came over to me. I was knocked out cold. When I awoke I was rushed to the Emergency room. There already waiting for me was Fabian. They rolled me in on a gurney and into the room. They did emergency surgery on me.

When I finally came to Fabian was whispering in my ear.

"Hello sleepy head." He whispered.

"Uh." I coudn't make out any words. My arm still hurts alot, and everyone is fuzzy. I can tell it is Fabian by the way his voice sounded. Security surrounded the room blocking paparazzi out.

"Eddie's on the way Ninny." Fabian reassured.

"Muahamaha." I mumbled. I really don't even know what I said.

"Go back to sleep untill the ammnesia wears off." I nodded off. I dreamt of nothing because I can't remember anything.

**Fabian pov**

My queen got shot. Who wants to take her out? She was princess here and everyone loves her basically. I just don't understand. She hasn't done anything that noone approved of. And anyway she doesn't have any authority. I should have been shot; not my queen. If this is what people call funny then it's hilarious. I can't believe it. The baby! Is the baby okay? Is she really okay? Are there going to be more threats like this?

"Doctor what about the baby?" I asked.

"Just impact. Nothing severe." That was reasurring. I stroked Nina's face. She was sleeping. I put my hand on her stomach. I rubbed it.

"Hey Prince." I muttered. He kicked. I smiled.

"I thought you got hurt with mommy." I said. Nina slightly moved. She's still asleep. I do not want anymore issues like this. She will not be alone. My assistant came up to me. I looked at her.

"Are you going to stay here with the queen?" she asked.

"Of course I am. She is my everything." I said stroking Nina's face again. She moaned and opened her eyes sleepily. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Nins. You feel better?" I asked.

"Mmmmm." she mumbled. I held back a sigh.

"Go to sleep." I said stroking her hair.

"Naaanaanah." she muttered.

"You're sleepy." I said.

"Fuuuuummmmm." she said. Ok why can't she talk? This is bothering me. I looked at the doctor.

"Is this normal?" I demanded.

"Yes, sir but it should wear off soon. You might want to leave her to sleep." he said. I sighed and got up. Nina tried to hold my hand. I kissed her head.

"Night sleeping beauty." I said then left. This floor of the hospital is private. No one's getting up here without my approval. I sat down in a chair and tried to relax. My mind kept going back to the sniper. Who are they? How did they even get that close to her? Shouldn't security have stopped that? I think I need a talk with security. I called head of security.

"Your heighness?" he asked.

"I have a question for you." I said.

"Yes Sir." he said. I think he knows he's in trouble.

"Why was Nina left alone when she was going to the airport? The sniper hit her and if he hadn't then she probably still would have gotten attacked." I said.

"Well..." he said.

"Well what? She got hurt. My queen got hurt. That is not acceptable." I said. Maybe I'm being ridiculous but I feel this is ridiculous.

"She won't be without security ever again, Sir." he said.

"Good, I never want her or our child hurt." I said.

"Ok, King Fabian. I'll fix that." he said.

"Great. Goodbye." I said then hung up. If this happens again then I'm going to really flip out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Eddie pov**

I was on the way to Italy on a private jet watching TV. It was on the news. It was talking about the attack on Nina. Suddenly switched. To an attack in Greece? Snipers had gotten onto palace grounds and tried to assinate Patricia. Why was I not told? I got out my phone and called Patricia. She didn't anwser. I called the royal guards. Well the one in charge.

"King Eddie." he said kind of shocked.

"Where and how is Patricia?" I demanded.

"She's in the safe room and is ok." he promised.

"Where are those snipers?" I demanded.

"The royal prison." he said.

"I'll be right there. Tighten security." I said then hung up. I went to the cockpit to and looked at the pilot.

"Turn around. We're going back." I said.

"Yes, sir." he said. I nodded and went to sit back down. My Patricia had almost gotten assisnated. That doesn't work for me.

After about an hour we were back. I got off the plane and into a limo. I tapped my leg until I was able to get into the palace walls. I got out of the car and ran straight to the safe room. Patricia was sitting on a couch with knees pulled to her chest. Well as much as she could with her belly. Tears stained her pretty face. I sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Trixie, I'm so sorry." I said. She whimpered. I held her close to me and let her cry in my chest. My hand grazed a small wound on her arm.

"The bullet grazed me." she murmered. I squeezed.

"I'm sorry." I apolagized.

"It's ok." she muttered in my ear. I rubbed her arms.

"I'm gonna go see someone. Ok?" I said.

"Don't leave me." she begged. I wanted to go see the attempted assians but she looks so sad.

"Ok." I sighed. She smiled a little. I picked her up. She's kinda heavy but it's ok. I carried her down to where the prisons were. I guess you could say dungeons. They used to be dungeons. I sat Patricia down and we went to sit in the hearing room. She looked kinda nervous. The prisoners got brought in. Three people. Wait? My sister's ex best friend and boyfriend. Then there was other guy. They were all in handcuffs. I looked angrily at them.

"You tried to murder my Queen. That is a serious crime. You will not be getting off the hook so easy." I said gritting my teeth. Patricia just placed a hand over her belly. A servant came over to me.

"These are the same people who were found to be the attemped assisans of Queen Nina and Queen Amber." he said. I dismissed him.

"I think we should bring in a few more kingdoms." I said crossing my hands against my chest. Patricia clutched her stomach. I looked over.

"Their here." she said simply. My eyes widened. Guards picked her up and took her to the infirmary. I sat in shock.

"So?" one of the criminals asked.

"Your trial is next week. Now I'm going." I said leaving. I went up to the infirmary. Patricia was getting ready for labor. She did her first push and clutched my hand. After three more the first head came out after five me the second. My twins are here. Patricia passed out. I smiled and held the twins in my arms.

"Hey girlies." I said. They cooed at me. I have a little red head and a little brunette.

"I already know your Kaelynn." I said looking at the brunette. She looked with her doe eyes.

"And your Adrienne." I said looking at my red head.

My little babies

_-Week later-_

**Patricia pov**

Lot's changes in a week. I've had my twins. Adrienne and Kaelynn. Today starts the massive trial of the snipers. I'm dressed in a pink ruffely dress, pink heels, gold hoop earrings, a chain bracelet and curly hair. A servant helped me get on my crown when the door opened. My girls. The twins were dressed in fluffy dresses. Adrienne's was teal and Kaelynn's was white. I took them into my arms.

"Let's go my babies. You can come see your Aunties." I cooed. The started to nod off. They really don't need to be awake during trial. Someone put in two little clips to substite as their crowns. I took them down chambers to the open throne room.

There were more thrones set up. Sat in them were Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie. I sat in my personal throne next to Eddie. He smiled at the girls and snuggled them to his body. They cooed with joy. Eddie gave them back to me when it was time for court. The twins fell asleep in my chest. The large double doors opened and the prisoner's were brought in.

"I want my wedding ring!" Amber snapped. A servant came and handed the stolen ring to her. Alfie put it on her hand.

"Ok we can continue." Amber said. I rolled my eyes. So lots of accusations and charges dropped on them after all the hours. The twins had woken up and were just sitting in my lap.

Suddenly the doors flew open. People stormed in. The twins freaked out and cried. Guards helped me and the others off their thrones. Eddie was for some reason persistant to stay. That made Alfie and Fabian want to stay and see what was happening. Idiots.

Anyway Amber, Nina and I got taken to another room. I sat down on a couch and bounced the crying twins around. Their scared. My poor things. Eddie and the guys came back in after about ten minutes.

"They escaped." Eddie said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Patricia pov**

"Their escaped." Eddie said. Escaped? I gulped.

"We're going to hide until their found." Fabian said.

"All together?" Amber asked.

"That's way too risky, so no." Alfie said.

"Ok, so where are we hiding?" I asked. Eddie pulled me close.

"We're going to hide far away from the palace and cities." he said.

"Ok." I said.

"Let's go." he said. After everyone said their goodbye's Eddie, the twins and I were off. We got in a helicopter. Good thing for the headphones because the twins were screaming. The helicopter landed in what is like the middle of no where. We got off the helicopter. The place is huge. It's nice. We went inside.

"Go sit the girls down for a nap because we have a meeting." Eddie said.

"Ok." I nodded. I went upstairs. There were nannies in the twins nursery. I handed them to the nanny's. There's two of them. Lacey and Kim.

"You think you can handle them?" I asked.

"Yea Queen Patricia." Lacey said. I nodded then went to see Eddie.

"We need to go decide how to find the assasins." he said.

"Let's go find them so we can go back home." I said. He nodded and took my hand. We went and got in the car. It took us up swervy high mountains. I got nausea. It's worse then when I was pregnant. We got to this small looking building. It had soldiers guarding it.

This should be fun.

**Lacey pov**

I was trying to put the princesses to sleep. Were the only ones here. Not even security. They didn't want here to stand out. Princess Kaelynn shut her eyes so I gave her to Kim. Kim put her in the cot. Princess Adrienne seems wide awake and not sleepy.

"I'm bored." Kim complained.

"Shh. They probably have cameras." I hissed. She sat on the rocking chair. I kept bouncing the princess. She giggled.

"You must be tired." I said. She started humming to herself. What is wrong with this child? The king and queen are going to be mad if I can't get them to sleep. They don't seem really mean but are protective of the princess.

"Please go to sleep. Your mommy and daddy would like it." I said. She kept humming. She's stubborn.

"I'm done with this. I'm going to lay down with her until she falls asleep." Kim said taking the princess from me.

"No, you have to put her to sleep." I said.

"She will sleep. Right now you need to sleep too." she said.

"But we have to watch-" I started.

"I will. Just sleep." she said. I nodded and went to a guest bedroom. I feel asleep once I hit the matress. I woke up to smoke? I opened my eyes. Fire. Oh my god. The princess and Kim! I got on my arms and started to crawl out. I could hear babies crying loudlly. My head started spinning. Next I heard sirens. Like a fire truck.

After that I passed out.

**Patricia pov**

There was a fire at the safe house. My babies are inside. I'm crying riduclously loud looking at the burning. I want to go in but no one will let me. The firefighters came out with the twins. I hugged them close to my body. They were really hot. They seemed ok though. Next the firefighters brought out the still alive but passed out nanny's. A nurse came over to check on the twins. Eddie was getting worked up.

"How did this happen?" he demanded.

"Arsen." a firefighter. The assinans. They did this. How did they find us? Why are they trying to murder us? The nurse finished with the twins.

"Their sick." she said.

"Are they going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes, they just have to get there body tempature back to normal which might take a few days." she said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Some coughing and they might be afraid." she said. I held the twins close.

"Nothing will hurt you ever again." I promised them.

They were whimpering.


	24. Chapter 24

**Amber pov**

You know when your hiding in a safe house hiding from assasins and your water breaks. You become petrified. So giving labor with your admittatly jumpy husband also is scary. I finished my last push and a shrill cry filled the room. Angel was flailing and really bloody. Kind of gross. I took her after she got cleaned. Aww she's precious. Pretty light brown hair, pretty tan skin and pretty blue eyes. I stroked her hair.

"Hey Angel." I said. She shut her baby blue eyes. The door to the hospital room opened. Guards took Angel from me.

"Give her back!" Alfie commanded.

"The new rulers have requested for her." he said.

"New rulers?" I asked.

"The ones king Alfie handed the kingdom over to." he said.

"What?" I snapped.

"I never did that!" Alfie snapped. The guard handed over a document. It said Alfie did it. I slapped him in the head.

"This wasn't me." Alfie said.

"But you can't prove it so I'm sorry my past king but you are offically under arrest." he said.

"What?" I demanded.

"You too." he said.

"Who are these new rulers?" I asked.

"Aubrey Smith and Caleb Andrews." the guard said. More guards came and handcuffed Alfie and I. Angel started to bawl at everything that was happening.

"Wait your new rulers must have broke into the castle and forged it!" Alfie exclaimed before we got taken away. The guards stopped.

"What?" the one who had Angel asked.

"They are the ones who escaped and I never write in print like they did." he said. We got unhandcuffed. I took my baby back into my arms.

"My angel." I cooed. I shot a glare at the guard who had her and bounced her.

"Put them under arrest." Alfie commanded. The guards nodded and left. Well the ones who had barged in. The others were for protecting Angel. Princess Angel. Spain's new princess. Well Princessa Angel. My little heir to the throne. She'll be perfect. I kissed her head and nuzzled her into my chest. She seemed fine. Alfie took her from my chest and held her. I pouted. Alfie started tickling her. Angel smiled.

"Your a precious little cutie just like your mommy." Alfie said slightly looking up at me. I blushed and tucked hair behind my ear. He started kissing her forehead and cheeks. Angel reached up to touch his face. Alfie kissed her hand. Angel brought her hand down. She's going to be spoiled. But she is a princess and princesses get what they want and more. Mine definatly deserves it. She's my Angel. Angel is my Angel. Oh thats cool and clever. I am so clever! I should get my own talk show. Alfie kept bouncing Angel around making her pure happy.

"Let me see her." I said.

"Fine." Alfie said then handed her over. She's so light and gorgeous. Her little body is so so precious. Precious little thing. My precious little thing. I rocked her to she would fall asleep and they did. Alfie's phone went off. Angel started crying by the noise. Alfie went outside.

"Shh shh shh. Daddy doesn't mean it." I promised. She was making choppy cries. They make me feel like I'm doing something wrong with her. Like I'm hurting her. I would never want to hurt her. She's way too special to me. I kept rocking her. No change. I looked at the nurse.

"Do you have a pacifier?" I asked. She got me one off the cart.

"Thank you." I said. I lifted Angel's head up a little and placed in the pacifier. She seemed to like it. I kissed her head and kept rocking her.

"Good girl." I cooed. Alfie came in. He looked startled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mara's in a coma." he said.

**Alfie pov**

Jerome had just called me and told me. Those snipers just seem to be targeting all of us. He's sad because Mara is eight months pregnant and in a coma. The security can't find the snipers who forged my signature because they dissapeared. How are they so sly? It's like they just know everything. They must know one of us. Just which one. I'm not letting them get close to Amber or Angel.

Angel's cute. Just like her mommy. I looked at her and Amber. I've never seen Amber love something so much. Well maybe her wedding ring but this seems like more. I sat next to them. Angel was in the nook of Amber's arms sucking on a pacifier.

Their my happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry! I've been blocked but I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Nina POV**

Fabian and I spent weeks in the safe house. During that time I had my baby boy Zachary. He's so handsome. Fabian and I decided to just move back to the palace. I'm breast feeding Zach in Fabian and I's bedroom tight now. He's only been here five days. My body is still super sore.

"Slow down." I said. His mouth stayed pressed to me. I stroked his face. The door opened. A maid. Wait a minute. I squinted. Aubrey! She shut the door and came over to me.

"Get out." I growled.

"No. Get out of bed." She said.

"No." I replied. She grabbed pillow from the bed and pressed it down hard on my face. I thrashed she was smothering me and air was escaping. I felt Zach release me. I just need to smash the button on the nightstand. I kept thrashing and feeling around. I felt it and smashed down hard. Alarms blared. Aubrey let up. She looked panicked.

"What did you do!?" She demanded. The room was blaring red, the door and windows had been locked and it was a chaos. Aubrey tried to escape. I just sighed and rocked Zachary back and forth as if nothing was happening. The door opened and guards burst in. They bound her and then sedated her. She got carried away. The alarms stopped and they left. Fabian came in looking happy.

"She's caught and Caleb too!" He said then kissed the top of my head.

"I'm excited too." I said. Zachary spit up on my shoulder. I wiped it off with a towel. He babbled.

I love him.

_-16 years later-_

**Still Nina's POV**

I've been queen of Italy for 16 years now. I have two children. Zachary and Arabella. Zachary is sixteen and Arabella is 14. Eddie and Patricia basically have a baby factory. Adrianne, Kaelynn, Keira, Bianca, Jade, and Ecko. They are all girls! Adrianna and Kaelynn are 16. Keira 15, Bianca 13, Jade 11, and Ecko is about seven months. Amber and Alfie decided Angel was all they needed. Mara and Jerome have three. Alex who is 16, Luis who is 14 and Tinashe who is 2. Joy and Mick have four. Logan is 16, Adam is fiftheen, Jason is twelve and Isabel is 5.

I love my family and friends. My life is at the peak of perfection. I just love it. I'm sitting in the gardens now on a bench, reading.

"Mamma!" I heard Arabella call. I looked up. She was running near me with her dark brown hair whipping. She sat down on the bench next to me. She looked like she was about to burst with happiness.

"Guess what!?" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked shutting my book.

"I'm going on a date!" She yelled.

"Um I wouldn't yell that since your Father could be around." I said.

"Oh crap. I forgot about Daddy! Can you keep this quiet? I really like him." She said.

"Your secrets safe with me." I said. I really do keep her secrets. It shows trust. And I trust her.

"Thank you so much, Mamma!" She said in her Italian accent.

"It's ok. Now let's head inside for dinner." I said.

"Ok, Mamma." She said standing up. We headed back inside and to wash up. When I finished I went to the dining. Fabian was already there. I kissed him then sat across from him. Zachary came in and Arabella skipped in.

"Why are you so happy?" Fabian asked cutting his steak.

"No reason." Arabella said then took a sip of her water.

If she's going to lie to him then she need to be better at it. I can tell she's anxious.

"Don't worry." I mouthed to her while putting my wine class to my lips.

"I won't." She mouthed before looking down.

"So why are you girls so quiet?" Fabian asked.

"No reason." I murmered before drinking some wine.

"Yea. No reason, Daddy." Bella said. Fabian quirked his eyebrow.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked.

"I'm not jumpy." She said a little too quickly.

"Ok." He said. I gave her a look. She gave me one that said "I'm trying.". I held a finger to my lips which meant to just be quiet. She nodded.

She is special.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I need character personalities for the kids! Ok so they are:**

**FABINA**

**-Zachary 16**

**-Arabella 15**

**PEDDIE**

**-Adrienne 16**

**-Kaelynn 16**

**-Keira 15**

**-Bianca 13**

**-Jade 11**

**-Ecko seven months. (You don't have to do her unless you wanna...)**

**Amfie**

**-Angel 16**

**Jara**

**-Alex 16**

**-Luis 14**

**-Tinashe (a girl!) 2**

**Moy**

**-Logan 16**

**-Adam 15**

**-Jason 12**

**-Isabel 5**

* * *

**Fourm**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance:**

**Deepest Secret:**

**Enemy:**

**Boyfriend/Crush (info on that at the bottom):**

**Best Friend:**

**Parent closer too:**

**Parent most like:**

**Relationship with family:**

**Clothing style:**

**Do they like being Prince/Princesss?:**

**Ok so that's for the kids and I also need OC's for the kids to like flirt with. Like crushes/boyfriend. So if you want youre character to have someone to be with then I would do this. And one of the guys dating a peddie kid like has to be a bad boy. Like shoplifts and shit.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend of:**

**Are they royalty?:**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**So have fun with this! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Ok so I picked characters some things I needed to change like Zoe made a character named Micheal and I made him Kaelynn's boyfriend. And you can kind of tell if I picked your character. Also I need bodyguards. You can make it for whoever you want to. Like just pick a character and make a bodyguard personality. I put the fourm below. Anyway this chapter has Peddie's kids mostly oh and I take ideas.**

* * *

**Kaelynn POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock. It was playing Payphone by Maroon 5. I turned it off and rolled out of bed. Ugh I have school. I'm starting to wonder why I asked to go to school. Home schooling doesn't seem bad now. I got out of bed and went into my closet. I changed into the outfit I had already picked out and packed my backpack. I went back to the kitchen.

Adrienne, Keira, Bianca, Jade, Ecko and Mom were down there already. Mom was feeding Ecko.

"Kaween!" Ecko yelled at me. I smiled a little then turned to mom.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"Working. Some person is doing a series of thefts all over." Mom said. I kind of think I know who's responsible. My boyfriend. Micheal. I have half of the stolen items in my room but it's nothing too important. Keira wouldn't meet mom's eyes. I wonder if she knows something.

"I want Da-da!" Ecko yelled.

"Not now." Jade said.

"No!" Ecko yelled. Then she threw a hissy fit. Jeez. Mom took her out while the rest of us ate breakfast. Eventually our security guards came in ready to take us to school. We all went outside and piled into the limo.

"You think I could bribe my teacher to raise my grade?" Jade asked.

"Didn't mom and Daddy tell them to treat us the same as everyone else?" Bianca asked.

"Yep. If so then I would have gotten and A on my report and not a B plus." Adrianne said.

"Here we go." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Adrienne, I told you our teacher is stupid. She held you off by a tenth of a point." I said.

"But I deserved an A." She said.

"Please you're the smartest kid." I said.

"She just gave her stupid little son the highest grade for that report and not me." She said.

"Please let this ride be over!" Jade said.

"We have like five more minutes." I said.

"Good." She muttered. Our security guards weren't talking just watching. Being princess can really suck. Like if it leaked I'm dating a techinical criminal then I would be screwed and so would our family's name. Great right? We finally got to school. We all got out bodyguards and them left.

I like my security guard, Nick. He's my age and my friend. He knows about the whole Micheal thief thing but said he wouldn't tell my dad. He doesn't dress like a sterotypical bodyguard but like a normal guy. All though if a boy other than Micheal comes up to me and tries to touch me then they are getting pinned to the ground. Girls usually get a warning. He has a gun. A few actually and knives and handcuffs. Something grabbed my waist.

"Hey, beautiful." The person said. Micheal. I turned. His ocean colored eyes bored into mine. I gave him a quick peck. He slipped something into the pocket of my romper. When we pulled away he gave me his wicked smile. I took out what he had put in. A small necklace with a gold chain and a pearl at the end. I hugged him again.

"Where'd you get it from?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"Knocked off a jewelry store with...someone." He said in the same tone.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your sister boyfriend, Felix." He said. My sister has a boyfriend?

Which one though?

**Keira POV**

I decided today to not go to school and hang out with my boyfriend. I told my bodyguard that Felix would protect me and he said fine. Felix's arm stayed wrapped around me at all times. I have on sunglasses and a hoodie so no one will look at me. It's Felix's hoodie. He got me a new bracelet and necklace. I can't exactly wear the necklace out because it's one of a kind and stolen. The bracelet is stolen too but there are more of them. They are both hidden under the hoodie. The last thing I want is to be questioned about where I got stolen items from.

"Are you hungry?" Felix asked.

"No." I said.

"Well I am." He said.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked tucking my Auburn hair into the hoodie.

"There." He said pointing to some really fancy cafe.

"That place is expensive. I've been there." I said.

"I can manage." He said.

"Stealing again?" I asked.

"No. After I stole I sold most of it to a guy and he gave me money so yes I can pay for it with no stealing." He said.

"You're going to pick pocket aren't you?" I asked.

"Just a little." He said.

"This is why my parents can't know we're dating." I said.

"Yea, I know." He said taking me inside the cafe. I ordered a coffee and a muffin. He got something in a paper bag all he said was the usual. He is the most mysterious person I've ever met. But that's why I love him.

* * *

**Bodyguard fourm**

**Name:**

**Bodyguard of who?:**

**Age:**

**Gender (and yes girls can b bodyguards): **

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Would they do anything for their person or if they got bribed would they turn?:**

**Apperance:**

**Weapons:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi hi! I still need body guards. I want at least one for each family. So a moy kid doesn't have one, an amfie kid and jara. but u can still do peddie and fabina. You could even do the parents. **

* * *

**Arabella POV**

Ok honesty time. I'm not going on my first date ever. I'm sneaking out and it's been getting harder and harder to do. Daddy's gotten more suspicious lately. I'm going to go see Chuck my boyfriend.

Daddy and Mom had something to do tonight. Probably meeting some officals. Zach is probably going clubbing which yes I do know about him doing. He doesn't know my real clubbing personality.

I was putting my finishing touches on my dark make-up.

"I don't like this, Ara." Joseph, my bodyguard said.

"Joseph, let me do what I want." I said blending in the eyeshadow. He was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"My job is to keep you safe. And if you get hurt then I'm fucked." He said.

"Joseph, can't I just put a bump in your pay check and we move on?" I asked cleaning up my make-up filled vanity.

"You don't pay me, Arabella." He said. I put on my clip in nose ring and turned to him.

"I'll tell your secret." I said.

"Arabella, one day you'll be hurt and I can't help you." He said.

"You can come just not too close." I said. His hand stayed on his side where his gun always laid.

"Anyone who trys anything or is too close then you're leaving." He said.

"I know. But if I get embarassed then I'm seriously going to make your job harder." I said.

"Whatever now let's go." He said. I got up and we went downstairs and off the palace grounds. Chuck pulled up in his motorcycle.

"Hey babe!" I said.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.

"Asshole." Joseph murmered. He never has liked Chuck.

"Be nice." I hissed.

"You aren't riding on that thing, Princess. I'm serious." He said.

"Yes I am." I said sliding on behind Chuck. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Arabella, No!" Joseph said.

"Do you want my parents to know your little secret?" I asked.

"No princess. I'll just follow you." He said getting in his car.

"Are we done with this shit?" Chuck asked.

"Let's just go Baby." I said. He moved it so I was gripping him tighter.

I love my boyfriend.

**Nina POV**

Fabian and I had some security things to take care of. We were also talking with Patricia and Eddie. Apparently that someone is having a crime spree there. We have them on video chat.

"What do they want?" Fabian asked. Eddie had his head in his palms. This was stressing him out.

"I'm have no clue." He said. I heard a faint crying in the background. Patricia sighed and left the screen.

"Ecko?" I asked.

"Yea." Eddie nodded. He needs to relax.

"Eddie, you need a break." I said.

"I can't take a break." He said. I heard a beeping. Eddie groaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Another break-in and today's just shit. Apparently Keira didn't show up to school and now she's dissapeared off the face of the earth." He said.

"Maybe, you should put something on display to lure them in." I said.

"The problem is they don't want anything the royal family has but other things." He said. Patricia came back with Ecko in her arms. Ecko had a flushed face from crying. Eddie took her and placed her in his lap.

"Kewa!" She said.

"I don't know where Keira is." Eddie said. I sighed. He's really not doing so good. I don't want his people to hate him.

But I really can't do anything.

**Keira POV**

I helped Felix and it's a fucking rush. We broke into a museum. He had some other people too. I was more of an obsever because I've never stolen anything in my life. They're still inside and I'm standing by the van. I kept tapping on my leg. I heard sirens. They must have to because they ran outside. Felix practically threw me in the van where they had the stolen items.

"Stay here and pretend to be pitiful we can't get away with these things right now." He said. I threw him my mask gloves and hoodie.

"Bye." I said. He smiled closed the door and then I guess he ran away. The sirens got louder and clearer. I hope people take this as me being a victim. The door opened and police looked utterly shocked. They gently helped me out of the van. It was cold so they wrapped me in a blanket. I guess they suspected someone hurt me so they got an ambulance to come. They started to do test on me and I fucking hate anything medical! Doctor's are fucking creepy!

They asked me if I saw the thieves and my response was no. Then they asked how I got there. I said they took me, put on a blindfold and then left. They asked where the blindfold went so I shrugged and said they took it.

After some time I saw really big black cars. They're from the palace. Daddy got out of one of them and ran to me. Mom got out to and so did my sisters. Ecko reached for me so I held her in my lap. Everyone hugged me and Daddy went investigating. He really looks stressed. He started talking fast in Italian. People here have had to learn Italian just so they could understand him in his mini temper tantrums. And I caused this one. That's a different feeling.

* * *

**Bodyguard fourm**

**Name:**

**Bodyguard of who?:**

**Age:**

**Gender (and yes girls can b bodyguards): **

**Skills:**

**Personality:**

**Would they do anything for their person or if they got bribed would they turn?:**

**Apperance:**

**Weapons:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Angel POV**

I'm Angel Lewis Princess of Spain. Heheh I always like hearing that. Anyway my Mom and Daddy are the best. I get what I want like all the time. The only thing they hold back on is letting me being seen in the public sometimes. Like I'm homeschooled. I wasn't homeschooled until I got to high school and it sucks. But whatever I still have friends.

I'm out shopping right now with my bodyguard following me like always. Her names Klariza. She like cares about me and stuff. She won't leave me alone. Even at night she stands guard at my door. I guess she usually sleeps during the day. I have no clue when she sleeps on the weekends because I'm always out. I saw a cute guy and bit my lip. I twriled my hair on the end of my finger. He looks like a model.

"Princess, why'd you stop walking?" Klariza asked.

"No reason." I said while lightly smirking.

"Well your parents want you back soon. You have a meeting." She said.

"Meeting?" I asked.

"Princess, you're old enough for the throne. Your parents took the throne when they were sixteen." She said.

"But it was just because Grandpa was sick. I don't have to take it until I'm 27." I said.

"You're parents would still like you to learn." She said. I groaned. I like being princess. Queen sounds like a hell of a lot of work.

"Fine. Let's just go now." I said. She nodded and we went to pay for my new clothes. They rung it up and I swiped my credit card. Klariza and I went to the limo. My driver opened the door for us. He took my bags from me. I sat on the black leather seat and took out my cell phone.

Keira had sent me a text. It said she was being guarded to no end since what happened yesterday. My mom told me all about the whole robbery and how they had taken Keria hostage. When I asked if she was okay she said she was fine. I thought she would be scared but I guess they didn't scare her. It would have scared me.

**Keira POV**

Hate my life sometimes. So my parents flipped after last night and I'm locked in my bedroom. My bedroom door opened. Dad and some guy. I raised my eyebrows.

"Keira, this is Jason your new permanent bodyguard." Dad said. I've seen him around the palace but not alot.

"Okay." I said.

"He is going to never leave you alone." He said.

"Never?" I asked.

"Yes, he will always be near by." He said.

"Great." I said sarcastically. Dad sighed and looked at Jason as if asking him to leave. Jason politely nodded and then left.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Dad asked sitting on my bed. I turned away from him. He started stroking my hair. "Come on Keke." He said.

"That's the oldest nickname, Daddy." I said.

"I still like it." He said rubbing my back. "Now what's wrong with my princess?" He asked.

"I don't need anyone to watch me like I'm two years old. I'm smart." I said.

"I know but people can overpower you." He said.

"How about I take self-defense?" I asked.

"Keira, I don't want there ever to be a reason for you to have to fight. And just in case Jason will do it for you." He said.

"How about we make a deal?" I asked.

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"Jason, will stay with me at all times when I'm out with you, mom and my sister, at school, and he may come out with me and my friends but he has to keep a distance and I don't want him with me at the palace." I said.

"That sounds more like demands than a deal, Keira." He said.

"I'll pretend to be happy when we do public events." I said.

"I guess we have a deal then." He said.

"Love you, Dad." I said hugging him.

"Love you too, Keira." He said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Arabella POV**

The club was perfection last night. I loved it. I woke up this morning with a massive headache. I didn't drink though. Chuck got hammered. He kind of tried to get me to have sex with him but it didn't happen. I ran a hand through my hair and turned on my TV.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I glared at it.

"Come in." I mumbled. The door opened and Joe came in. "Hey, I thought you had today off?" I said.

"No, your father was worried about what's going on with your cousins in Greece." He said. I looked up at him.

"I see in no way how this concerns us." I said.

"He worries about you. Your mom almost got assisanated once. He doesn't want a repeat." He said coming and sitting next to my bed.

"I'm safe."

"Because he forces you to be. If he had any clue of what happened last night then you would have your windows boarded up and twenty guards following you."

"Ugh, Daddy needs to calm down. I'm a big girl." I tossed in the bed.

"I know but you have a party to come to." He ruffled my hair. I crinkled my nose.

"I think I'm going to skip."

"You wouldn't get out of this unless you got sick." I got a sly smile. "I'm not helping you get sick." He stated. I pouted and slid out of bed. An outfit was laid out for me. Joe turned around when I changed. When I finished he turned back around. When I finished I went down to the room where the crowns are held. There were four. My mom's and my dad's in the middle, mine next to my mom's and my brother's next to my dad's.

One of the beefy guards opened my case. They carefully took out my crown and placed it on my head. Joe stood a little bit closer to me. It's like he's invisibly handcuffed to me whenever I'm wearing this or any of the other royal jewels. I went out of the room and to one of the kitchens. I swiped a cupcake and Joe shook his head. I smirked and kept going through looking for food. Once some guys were holding a few trays and one hit me. My crown fell of my head. Before it clattered against the ground Joe grabbed it.

"I'm so sorry princess." The guy with the tray said.

"It's fine." I said. Joe placed the crown ontop of my head. He lead me out of the kitchen and to the lobby of the castle.

"We are staying here until your parents arrive." He said.

"Okay." I said. We stood in silence for a little while. Zach came to the lobby. He looked about as excited as me. Mom and Dad came down the stairs.

"Best behaviour. Got it?" Dad said looking at Zach.

"Yes Daddy." I said.

"Sure." Zach said. We all went out to the garden. Things were set up everywhere. People were all around. Officals and wealthy people. I sighed and just stood on the side. People came up to me and we did the whole 'fake kiss and handshake' crap. I sighed and picked at some fruit. Dad and Mom were making speeches.

"Boo." Someone said behind me. Zach. I jumped and fell on my ass. People stared at me. This actually doesn't embarrass me but I can pretend like it does. I got up and ran inside the castle. I ran to a safety room just incase the castle is attacked and locked myself in. I took a deep breath and collapsed down onto a couch. I stared at the ceiling. No one's really going to think to look for me here and they won't find it because no security cameras around here. I stood up and went to the mini kitchenette, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and a bag of crips from a cabinet. I think I like this better than being with a bunch of stuffy rich people.

**Zachary POV**

My sister's such a baby. She could have gotten over the whole falling thing but she had to make a big scene about it. Mom's face slightly paled but she kept calm.

"Their's nothing to stare at, now turn around." Dad said. Everyone did. Dad started talking again. I slid out my phone and put on my headphones. I saw a girl roll her eyes. I smirked and walked over to her. She's a Princess of Malta. I took off my headphones.

"Hi Brie." I said.

"Hello." She said coldly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like you." She said. I laughed a little. She rolled her eyes again and then walked away. I followed.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"My parents have a meeting with yours after this." She said.

"Oh so you'll be here all day?" I said.

"Sadly yes." She said.

"Aw well you can stay with me."

"No thanks." She walked away from me again. I like her and I like a chase.


	30. Chapter 30

**Eh it's short but any longer and it'd be a drag. Oh and soon I'm making an announcement about each of my stories so look for it. I'll probably post it today.**

* * *

**Zachary POV**

I spent the rest of the party bothering her heighness, Princess Brielle. When the party finished people started leaving and Brielle went into the castle. She's spending the night here since our parents meeting might last a while.

"Prince Zach please leave me alone." She said as nicely as she could. Her sun dress revealed the front of her legs. The back of it trailed behing her. It was tight and gold on top while on the bottom it was floaty and pink.

"But I need someone to talk to." I said. She rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"Go find your sister and I'll go find mine." She said.

"My sister's probably sad or something."

"Well I would say comfort her but your insensitive and a moron." I chuckled.

"I'm deeper than you think."

"Get away from me!" She started to run which seemed hard in her heels. They hit against the marble tile. I smirked and ran after her. I stopped her at the end of a hallway. She groaned and turned around. I tripped her. She fell on her face. I scooped her up.

"Let me down!" She squealed.

"Shh." I said. She groaned and started kicking at me. Oh she's fiesty.

**Alex POV**

My life is like a fairytale I guess. I'm the Prince of Jamacia and I love my life. My parents are pretty cool, my brother's alright and my baby sister is perfect. Tinashe is hanging out in my room right now. She sat ontop of my pillow while I laid down on my bed. We were watching some kids show.

"Alex look!" She exclaimed pointing to the TV. Oh were watching Dora. She pointed to Boots. She loves Boot's. But not as much as she loves Minnie Mouse. I mean damn her birthday party was centered around Minnie mouse. Mom though that she would want it centered around herself but no Minnie Mouse.

"What am I looking at?" I asked.

"Boot's has a yellow banana!" She yelled. What other color would a banana be? I nodded. She crawled over onto my stomach. I sat her next to me. She crawled back onto my stomach. I sighed and let it go. She started to bounce which hurt my belly. I grunted. Someone knocked on the two grand doors to my bedroom.

"Come in." I groaned. The doors opened. It was mom. Tinashe got off me and ran to her. Mom scooped her up. I sat up and rested on my elbows.

"Alex, come on." Mom said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Did you forget what today is?" She asked. I gave her a blank face. "It's your father's birthday!" She said. Shit really? I groaned. I'm expected to get him a gift now that I'm older. I mean money's not a problem but something really special like what he usually get's take's forever.

"Can I join in on T's gift?" I asked.

"Ask her." Mom said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Tinashe can I be part of your birthday gift to dad?" I asked.

"No Alex." She said shaking her head innocently. I groaned.

"Mom yours?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"I forgot and I have no clue what to buy!" I said.

"Your father didn't remember our anniversary last year and he figured it out. So be like him." She said then left. I grabbed the phone and called my mom's assistant.

"Yes Prince Alex?" She asked.

"Can you please buy my father a gift and bring to me like I bought it?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Oh and don't tell my mom."

"Yes Prince Alex." I hung up. I like being Prince.


	31. Chapter 31

_Felix_

Keira texted me saying she was trapped in the palace. I said we just gotta stop sneaking around because I'm sick of having to scale the palace every damn night to sneak her out and itt get harder and harder each night because she keeps getting caught. So I'm driving there, meeting her family and if they say no then I'm getting Keira out of the palace permanetly and were hiding in England.

I'm driving in my Mercedes now. I got to the gate and there was a booth. The guard gestured for me to roll down my window and I did.

"Royal ID." He said.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"You can't get in without a royal ID."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't exist."

"What's your name?"

"Felix." I was getting annoyed by this.

"Last." I glared at him through my Ray Bans.

"Gonzalez." I tapped against the steering wheel. He went over to the guard station or whatever. I groaned and waited.

"Come in." He said. I pulled in and parked. A guy came up to me.

"We need to check your car for weapons." He said.

"No." I said.

"It's protical."

"Well to bad. Now I have to get to my girlfriend." I went to the palace and the double doors open. Wow. "Keira, really is a princess." I muttered. I heard footsteps and looked. Keira was coming down one of the staircases. She was wearing a dress which I never thought she would wear.

"Come on. My parents are waiting and so are my sisters." She took me to a throne room where the whole royal family was. It was like a circle of thrones because the 'oh-so-amazing' royals had to have sex about every night.

I really hate the royal's other than Keira. Her parents look like snobs. Her father cleared his throat.

"Hello Felix. I see you date my Keira. Please sit." He said. Sit where? Someone came up with a chair. I sat. "So you're here for my judgement." He continued.

"Approval, Eddison." Keira's mom corrected.

"No it's a judgement." Keira's mom slapped him.

"Sorry about my husband, he's a moron." She apolagized to me. Keira's sisters giggled. I can't remeber all there names. I know Kaelynn and that's because of her boyfriend who's my best friend. She has a twin sister Adrienne? I think that's it or something close to that. Then the others are like a blurr.

_Adrienne_

Daddy isn't going to like this guy. Keira stayed close to his side though. I swung my legs on the throne and waited for this to be over. I'm missing school for this. Daddy gave us a choice and all my sister would have rather stayed at home than go to school.

Kaelynn wasn't paying attention. I saw she had her headphones in her ear and figured out that she had stuck her phone in her bra. I love my sister but she should act better. She's first heir to the throne. Well was. She told Dad that she didn't want to be Queen when he said she had to start training. So now I'm heir.

There is a lot of pressure in my life. I'm an honors student, soccer captain, big sister, responsible one and heir. Everyone outside the palace still thinks Kaelynn is heir so she gets all the attention. She actually has more people following her than they follow our parents. They see her at school, shopping even eating. She's the popular one since I'm the nerd and my other sister really have their guard up 24/7.

I'm sort of suprised that Keira is dating. It has nothing to do with looks it just has to do with she doesn't really like too many people. I mean she just doesn't like people. When Arabella and her were born and everyone gushed over the royal cousins she hit Arabella. Now their like best friends but still.

I love my Aunt and Uncle. Aunt Nina and Uncle Fabian. When I was younger I got to visit them all the time. My parents would let me go there for breaks and stuff. Sometimes if I just wanted to go for the day they would get the private jet and we'd just go to Italy. Me, Zach and Kaelynn we're so close. We still are but it's different.

* * *

**Hi I was kind of on a hiatus, but I'm back now! If there are any families or things you want to see happen then PM or review me :))))))**


	32. Chapter 32

_Arabella_

Sneaking around is now a full time job. I'm in Chuck's car with a bottle of vodka and ciggerates.

"Please don't get drunk then drive." I said.

"I only get drunk at clubs." He said as he took a long drag from his ciggerate. I took short one from mine.

I'm not really a 'bad girl', smoking and drinking is a stress reliever. It's not like it's drugs. I barely get to do it so tonight I'm going to do it. We're at a movie theater. No one can see me smoking because one there are tinted windows, it's dark and because I have on a disguise.

"I just want to run." I said looking out the window.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" He said. I gave him a look. "Steal from the castle treasury, fake id's are simple. We could be in America by morning." He said.

"I don't want to steal." I said.

"It's your families so not stealing." He said. I nodded and he drove to the palace. I snuck inside and went to my room. I feel bad if I stole from the treasury. I grabbed as many euros as possible and stuffed them into a backpack. I kept going and also grabbed a few jewels. I went out and got outside. My waist was grabbed.

"Arabella." Joe said.

"I'm leaving." I said. He shook his head. Chuck got out the car. Joe tried to pull me inside. I squirmed and released myself. I ran with Chuck next to me. We got in his car. I saw Joe try and say something. Chuck floored it and we sped as fast as we could.

"New plan. Let's be Bonnie and Clyde." Chuck said. "The uncatchable people." He said.

"If we do get caught it will suck for us." I said.

"I saw you didn't take from the treasury so I did it for you." He said holding up a gun. I gasped. He robbed it.

"Relax. I'm kidding about the gun. I snuck in and out." He said. Sirens rang behind us. I gripped the seat as he went faster. He swerved a corner quickly. I closed my eyes and rode.

My stomach knotted at every gut wrenching turn. What am I doing?

_Joe_

I've failed Queen Nina and King Fabian. There daughter just escaped with a guy. I told them she didn't know what he had done. I can't rat her out.

I've got all of the police in the country looking out for the car.

"Come on Bella." I muttered. My phone rang and I picked up.

"Joe." Bell said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In another country." She said.

"Arabella tell me." I demanded.

"I'm still here I just don't know where." She said.

"Tell him you're leaving." I said.

"But I don't want to." She said.

"Arabella royalty runs through your bones and countries enjoy their royalty." I said. She hung up and I sighed. I just lost the princess of Italy.

* * *

**Hi, hope you like. Updating may not be so often because I'm nearing the end of the school year and that means test so. Anyway hope you like.**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hi guys so I had writers block and I'm just getting back on track so this is a little short._**

* * *

_Nina_

This can't be happening. My princess is gone. Security told us. Tears are falling down my face. Fabians lost it though. Going crazy on everyone.

I stared out at the landscape as I sat on the terrace. I ran a hand through my hair. Sobs were felt all through my body. My princess. What did I do wrong? I gave her everything. We gave her everything. The attention, the gifts, the love, the everything.

"Fabian, stop," I croaked to my husband. He was yelling on the phone. He isn't mad though, just upset. I know him well enough to know he's not angry.

"Nina," He started. I gave him a look. I don't need him to be yelling right now. I just need everything to be calm. He hung up and walked over to me and hugged my waist.

"Fabian, what did we do? Why would she run?" I asked.

"I refuse to believe that this was on her free will. Our little girl is smarter than that. Now give me your Nina smile," He said. I laughed a little. "Come on my Queen," He said. We walked back inside and I changed into pajamas. Fabian did the same. I laid in the bed and turned on the TV. Fabian got in next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist.

"Will we get her back?" I asked.

"She's royalty, she can't hide," He said. His fingers massaged my hands.

"I know it's just, I don't know who took her," I said.

"He seems to have a messed up record," Fabian said.

"My daughter is with a criminal!" I exclaimed.

"I already told you that sweetie," He said.

"You did?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just can't focus," He kissed my head.

"It's alright, night love," He said.

_Arabella_

Chuck got to some deserted place. It had a plane.

"Let's go," He commanded.

"Baby, wait," I called.

"We have to get out now!" He said pulling me from the car. He held my wrist and dragged me onto the plane.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He whipped around to me.

"Shut up okay! Shut up and sit down!" He said. I did as he said and sat down. This is a private jet. He pulled out his phone and called someone. He was talking oddly as I listened to him.

"Babe," I started. He looked at me.

"Could you just listen to me?" He demanded.

"I am listening to you! I wouldn't have ran if I hadn't been," I said. The plane took off and I sighed. Maybe I made a mistake.


End file.
